My Papa's a Wizard!
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Papa Strange and Spider Son! That's right ;) Doctor Strange adopts a newborn left in front of his door during a late night storm. Years later, the newborn grows to become Spider-Man and is on OSCORP's radar. Uh-oh! Stay tuned to find out what happens! Rated T for Safety! Enjoy loves! TEMP HOLD
1. Paging Doctor

**AN: So...plot bunnies. I know, I have another Spider-Man fic out along with 2 others that are ongoing but Holy Hell the plot bunnies wanted this out. Badly. Oh! I'm so sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Mutilated Pancake! Your dark side Empress and Princess of the Twilight. I know I know. That's a lot. Anyway. Welcome to my crazy world! Buckle up loves, it's about to get bumpy ;) also, hey to any of my Spider-Babies from my fic My Bubba Has a Metal Arm! I have no idea how long this will be or how much it'll be updated due to other ongoing stories and real-life stealing my attention half the time *shrugs* so just bare with me if you will. Few things, firstly I know my grammar sucks. Tell me something I don't know. Second, I have seen Doctor Strange but I've never written him before so if he's out of character I apologize. It'll take me a bit to get him nailed down. Third, flames are gross and will be tossed in the garbage along with their reviewer. Lastly, let's have some fun :) Here! We! GO!**

 **PS. Just real quick, I put this here in Avengers because I couldn't decide where it should really go.**

 **Enjoy Spider-Babies!**

 **Paging Doctor Papa Strange!**

Thunder rolled on this hot summer night in New York as a was starting roll in from the hurricane down the coast. The streets were nearly empty as people were preparing themselves just in case if the hurricane reached them and they had to bail. A lone figure dressed in a big overcoat with a hood covering most of their face carried a basket with a baby bag in a hurry to beat the rain. They reached their destination and set the basket with the baby bag down in front of the door.

The figure opened the basket and revealed a sleeping newborn. They smiled sadly and kissed the little forehead.

"I'm sorry my love. You'll be safer this way. You'll have a family that can take care of you, but know deep in your heart your real parents loved you so so much and we'll miss you." The mystery woman whispered.

The baby whimpered and settled back into sleep.

"Goodbye, my sweet Peter." She whispered.

She pounded on the door loudly and bolted off into the night. Disappearing possibly forever.

The door opened revealing a small Asian man dressed in ancient clothing. He looked around to find whoever knocked on the door this late at night.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He called over the thunder.

He then heard a cry and looked down finding the basket and baby bag. He gasped brought the basket and bag inside. The storm was getting closer and if the cry he heard was a baby's and there's one in the basket, he couldn't leave it outside. That would be cruel and his partner would never forgive him.

"Wong? Who was that?" A voice called.

"Strange! You might want to come here." Wong called back.

A tall thin man came into the room and down the stairs. He was in scrubs.

"Wong, what's going on? What's in the basket?" Strange asked.

Wong opened the basket and he was right. There was a baby inside.

Strange snapped out of his shock first and took the basket from Wong and quickly but gently carried it to his medical lab upstairs. He placed the basket carefully on the table and lifted the newborn out like he was handling glass. He examined the infant to make sure he was alright.

"Wong? Is there a note or something? Surely there must be a reason as to why a baby was dropped at our doorstep so late into the evening." Strange asked.

"No note but I did find this hospital bracelet," Wong said.

"What the little ones name?" Strange asked gently shushing a whimpering infant as it woke.

"It says, Peter Parker."

Before Strange could say anything the TV that had been left on was playing a breaking news report.

 _"Breaking news. Richard and Mary Parker, well-known scientists for OSCORP died this evening in a plane crash just shortly after Ben and May Parker were murdered by unknown assailants. More details to come, stay tuned. Now for the weather-"_

Wong had turned the TV off and looked at Strange. Strange was looking at the infant in his arms and felt something he never thought he would. Ever. He had only held the baby for a short time and felt a connection to him. This poor newborn was alone. He has no one. Strange decided right then and there, he was going to protect and raise the infant as his own. He felt Peter would grow into an amazing man, destined for great things.

"Strange?" Wong asked.

"Wong, look up the adoption process as I get Peter settled. He'll be staying with us." Strange said.

Wong smiled and left to look the adoption process. Strange was going to make a great papa.

 ***squee* Baby Peter! Also Papa Strange! *flails***

 **Until Next Time! *spews word vomit***


	2. Never Too Early

**AN: So...the plot bunnies annoyed me to the point where I had to post this. I just had to! Plus, I can't resist baby Peter. That precious. little. cinnamon. roll. SO BLEEDING ADORABLE! I CAN'T EVEN! PETER STHAP! STHAP BEING ADORABLE!...No don't stop. Keep being adorable! Anyway. I'm done with that. Thank you guys and gals, for giving this a chance and liking it! I'm so happy :) I forgot to mention in the last chapter that reviews will be at the bottom of each chapter! If I somehow skip your review or it didn't make it, I apologize! Sometimes I do skip reviews unintentionally (and sometimes I don't pay enough attention) and try to answer it with a PM (if it's a guest I try to answer within the next chapter or two). If you're one of those people that want to leave a review but you're terrified for whatever the reason or you just feel that your review should be private, my PM is always open :) so feel free to message me anytime. My PM is open to everyone, so you if want to review that way, send a request, or you just simply need someone to talk to, by all means, don't be afraid to message me. All I ask is you give me a day or two to answer, I get pretty busy in the real world. Alright? Awesome! I'm done rambling, so let's get this gravy train a rollin'!**

 **Profile still under construction.**

 **Enjoy Spider-Babies!**

 **Never Too Early**

"Now, pneumothorax is when the lung is punctured by an object, it's usually by the ribs but I've seen many things puncture a lung," Strange said. "So the difference between hemothorax is hemothorax is blood build up in the lungs, and pneumothorax is a punctured lung. People get the two confused fairly often but that's why we doctors teach our patients and their families as they heal."

Peter was in a papoose wrap strapped to his papa's chest listening to him talk as his papa worked. The little baby cooed in response to his papa. Strange gently rubbed his head, messing up the little tuft of hair. Peter had a tuft of brown curls on top of his little head with soft caramel eyes to match.

Strange moved on to the next topic as he continued to work on the magic he was practicing. He realized Peter was probably more into the magic at the moment than the lecture but Strange knew that learning began at birth and there was no better time than now to begin teaching Peter. Since Peter became his son officially about a week ago, he was taking every chance to not only care for the baby but to teach him everything from math and science to magic, although him practicing magic will come when he's older. Strange didn't want to explain to their social worker why the baby was floating in mid-air. He was happy though, the adoption came through after a month, Peter is a healthy and happy boy, and things were going well. Strange is a very happy man.

"Alright, Peter now we move on to EKGs. EKGs are measures of a pulse." Strange explained.

Peter cooed from his wrap.

"There are different pulses and each one is different despite some of them sounding the same. For instance, Ventricular Fibrillation or V-Fib is much much different than Ventricular Tachycardia or V-Tach. The difference is V-Tach is a rapid heartbeat that is still measurable at 100-250 bpm, where V-Fib is unmeasurable." Strange explained.

Peter blew some bubbles as listened on. He felt his papa chuckle and looked up at him and blew some more bubbles with a toothless smile.

'So damn adorable.' Strange thought to himself.

"He's too young for you to be teaching him all that gruesome stuff, isn't it?" Wong asked.

"It's never too early to start education, Wong," Strange said. "Besides I want Peter to seize every moment he can't. If he can't become a magic user, he'll make an excellent doctor."

"How do you know he wants to be either? Maybe he wants to be a scientist." Wong argued.

"Doctors are scientists." Strange countered.

"I mean, like a biologist or something," Wong said.

"What's wrong with doctors?" Strange asked.

"Nothing," Wong said rolling his eyes.

Strange snorted and then looked down as Peter started fussing and whimpering.

"I know that type of fuss. It's lunch and naptime." Strange said stopping his magic. "Come on little one, let's get you a bottle and tucked in."

Peter looked at his papa and whimpered, close to crying.

"I know. I know." Strange said soothingly as he heated up Peter's bottle.

He strolled to the nursery and sat in the rocker. The nursery was pretty simple looking, not too over the top. There was a crib, changing table, dresser, rocking chair, and anything a baby needs. The color was a soft navy blue color with cream accents. Strange thought these colors would be best for the baby's eyes and it suited the little one. Strange sat in the rocker and adjusted his hold on Peter to a natural position and began to feed him. Peter drank his formula while watching his papa intently.

"Alright little one, have I ever told you the time I operated on a pair of teenagers who dared each other to swallow Hot Wheel cars?" Strange asked his baby.

Peter looked at papa and listened as he told his tale. The baby's tummy grew warm and full making him sleepy. The rocking motion was just icing on the cake. When the bottle was empty his papa repositioned him on his chest and felt a large but gentle hand patting his back. Peter let out a hiccup and only spat up a little on the cloth on his papa's shoulder.

"There we go." Strange cooed to Peter as he cleaned him up.

Strange took Peter over to the changing table and changed him into a fresh diaper then a onesie. He sat back into the rocker humming to the baby. It didn't take long for Peter to fall asleep. Strange smiled and yawned himself.

"A little nap couldn't hurt." He mumbled.

He strolled to the bed that was in the room and laid down with Peter in his arms and safely on his chest. Strange made sure the room was secured and made sure Peter was alright once more before joining his son in sleep. Strange's cape made an entrance and wrapped itself gently around the father and son.

It was all good at the Sanctum.

 **I once took an EKG practice test online so times out of curiosity...I definitely know the difference between V-Fib and V-Tach.**

 **Until Next Time! Yes, I plan to murder you all with FLUFF!**

 **HarryPotterdoglover05-Thank you my sweet! I've read your fic, Hawkeye is such a good daddy with Peter :) Hawkeye is next on my list XD**

 **AndurilofTolkien-Thank you love :) Strange will be a good papa! See? He's already teaching Peter the important stuff XD**

 **guest-Thank you love! My heart is melting with these two!**

 **poohbear123-Hey my sweet! Long time no see :) You're usually in my MacGyver group. I'm glad you like this :)**

 **shortyashley25-Thank you darling!**

 **Style1234-Thank you love. Wizard dad will be very angry if Osborn so much as looks at Peter wrong.**

 **RoseCentury-HAHAHAHA! Love this! I will definitely use it. Oh I know, I've babysat for many many moons :)**


	3. Uncle Wong

**AN: Spiderlings! I have returned! No. I didn't take a hiatus. My attention was needed elsewhere and I finally completed my first ever movie script. Whoo! Lol. I'm going to start my next book project within the next week. I was going to wait a few months but the plot bunny wants out. I think it might be a novella instead of a full lengthed novel. *leaves for a moment...comes back soaking wet* I'm back! I went outside and stood in the rain. It felt nice. Lol. Since I'm wet I can't sit on the furniture until I dry, so I'm on the floor with my laptop on the ottoman in front of me XD Moving forward! I got some great questions I want to answer before we get into the chapter. Yes, I take requests! All I ask is that you give me some time to fill it :) Will the Avengers pop up? You'll have to wait and see ;) Can Tony and Pepper be the godparents or at least Aunt and Uncle? I was planning on it *shrugs* Will Peter be as protective of his Papa as Strange is of Peter? Yup! But that's not for a while yet. Alright. I don't want to answer too much as that might give away the story. So here we go!**

 **Profile still underconstruction...boo...**

 **Mistakes? Probably. Flames?! HULK SMASH!**

 **Enjoy my Spiderlings!**

 **Uncle Wong and Hospital Trips**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Peter wailed from the top of his tiny lungs.

"Come on, just let Uncle Wong finish changed this toxic diaper," Wong said.

The man was on diaper duty as Strange had a phone call to answer. The diaper in question had Wong stuffing his nose with cotton balls up his nose and grabbing a pair of tongs while wearing sterile gloves and a protective face shield and apron. Peter wasn't having any of it and was pitching a fit, the baby even peed on him.

"Peter lay still!" Wong shouted.

Peter quieted before screaming and wailing more. It made Wong want to cry as well.

"Come on Petey, please behave for Uncle Wong?" The man all but begged the baby.

"WHO IS MURDERING MY CHILD!?" A booming yell came from the hall.

Wong sighed. The Cloak of Levitation came floating in and changed the baby's diaper with ease.

"It's easy for you because you're cloth and don't have a nose," Wong said taking off his gear.

Strange came into the room to see Peter's red tear stained face. The doctor looked at his son and then at his partner.

"Really Wong? You couldn't handle a diaper?" Strange asked dressing Peter in a light onesie.

"That thing was toxic! What the hell are you feeding him?!" Wong exclaimed.

Peter giggled and Wong glared at him.

"I think the kid hates me." Wong moaned.

"No, he doesn't. He just takes after his papa is all." Strange said proudly.

"Great," Wong complained. "You're back on diaper duty."

Strange hummed as he danced the waltz with a giggly Peter. The Cloak of Levitation dancing beside them. The dancing stopped when his pager. Strange groaned and saw he was needed at the hospital. He grabbed Peters wrap and made a papoose then made sure Peter was secured before making a portal to the hospital. It wasn't the first time Strange had taken Peter to work with him. Most of the staff had fallen in love with the wee babe while the older staff scolded Strange for bringing a baby to a place where he could get sick or hurt, despite a hospital being a relatively safe place.

"Steven thank goodness you're here," Christine said coming up the father and son. "We've got-Oh Peter! Hi sweetie!"

Peter cooed at her sweetly with a shy smile. The baby turned his head into his papa's chest and left the adults talking.

"You were saying?" Strange asked.

"Right! We've got a patient in the ER who refuses to be seen by anyone." She said.

"And this concerns me how?" Strange asked gently rubbing Peters' head.

Peter babbled as if giving his own opinion which made Strange smile.

"He has a knife in his head and demands we leave it in." She said.

Strange hmm'd and walked down the hallway. Some of the staff cooed and aw'd at Peter when they walked. Peter would coo back or clench and unclench his fist in a wave. They reached the ER and Strange walked up to the gurney with the man and his knife.

"So you're the dunderhead I've heard about. How stupid are you? Don't answer that. You have a knife in your head, you should know how stupid you are." Strange said.

"Hey pal, I told you friends I ain't having surgery! I'm fine!" The man exclaimed. "Is that a baby?"

"No, it's robot. Of course, it's a baby!" Strange said. "Now you are going to have surgery and be happy about it."

"BAH BAH!" Peter screeched.

The man looked at the father and son and remembered his own kid. His daughter. She was 25 and in her fifth year of med school in Great Britain. He knew if she were her, she would pitch a fit and she was already furious with him for drinking and bar fighting again. He sighed and looked at Strange.

"Fine. Let's do it." The man said.

"Good," Strange said.

The wizard left to the OR and materialized a playpen out of nowhere. He scrubbed Peter up and placed protective gear him then placed him in the playpen in the corner of the room. He commanded one of the nurses to look after Peter while he did this. During the surgery, Strange would talk to Peter and Peter would coo in response. The surgery came to a close five hours later and Strange smiled behind the mask. Peter had fallen asleep in his playpen and still had his protective gear. He was sure the baby would try to take it off but didn't.

Strange finished up and changed his and Peters' clothes then headed home. Peter woke up for his bottle and let out a wet fart. Strange smirked.

"Oh, Wong?" Strange singsonged. "Peter needs a diaper change."

"OH HELL NO!" Wong called back.

Strange laughed and took Peter to his nursery.

"Come along spiderling. Let's get that diaper changed." Strange said.

Peter cooed and laid completely still for his papa. Wong was jealous.

 **Poor Wong XD**

 **Until Next Time! *watches Disney theories left and right* I think I'm addicted.**

 **Hey y'all, I don't have time to answer your reviews this chapter :( But I will try to get to the next ones!**


	4. Weekend at The Compound

**AN: Blegh. Sorry for the wait Spiderbabies. I wanted this out last week with My Bubba Has a Metal Arm but then some things went down. I somehow pulled a muscle in my left shoulder (my dominate side gosh darn it! Yes I'm left-handed) and ended up nursing it with the heating pad for the last four days. Pulled muscles are nothing new to me sadly. Typing with one hand is a pain in the neck. My laptop is late, it hasn't come yet. Boo. Then I've been helping my friend's grandmother look after his German Shepherd, Gohan (he was really into DBZ when we were younger, so was I XD Gohan was our favorite character) while he's on vacation. I go over to his house in the morning and make sure Gohan has fresh water and is fed, then we go for a run. German Shepherds are working dogs and can get bored easily, so on top of taking Gohan for a run in the morning, I take him for walks throughout the day. Just to make things easier for his grandmother. I wish I wasn't allergic to dogs. Sigh. Moving forwards. I'm done rambling actually. Sorry for talking your ears off XD Spidey has rubbed off on me.**

 **Profile is up and running!**

 **Mistakes? Most likely. Flames? *gathers Infinity Stones and snaps fingers***

 **Enjoy Spiderbabies!**

 **Weekend at The Compound**

"Strange does Peter really need all of this? We're going to be away for three days max." Wong asked.

Strange was packing some things in a Mary Poppins like bag for Peter. The doctor and Wong had been called away on a mission and the Avengers were the only people Strange could somewhat trust with Peter. It seemed like Strange was packing Peter's entire room.

"Yes." Strange simply said.

Wong shook his head and looked around for said baby. The baby was being held by the Cloak of Levitation very carefully and gently. The little babe was fast asleep wrapped up in his favorite blanket and sucking on his pacifier. The wee babe had begun teething and was just getting over an ear infection as a result. When they got the call for a mission Strange hesitated but took the job. He called the compound and alerted the Avengers he was dropping his baby off for a few days. The sorcerer finished packing and without waking the sleeping baby, he took Peter from his cloak and the cloak settled around him.

Strange picked up the bag and had Wong get Peters car seat and opened a portal to the compound. He stepped through was in a living room full of superheroes. The group went to say something when Strange silenced them then pointed to his sleeping baby. The group understood and kept quiet. Strange looked around and spotted the person he wanted to speak to the most. Before he did, he had Wong get Peter's playpen out and unfold it. When the pen was set up Strange laid Peter down inside then turned to the person he needed to speak with.

"Dr. Banner I assume," Strange said softly. Not really assuming.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Banner," Bruce answered softly as well.

"Just the man I need to speak to," Strange said pulling out a folder and handing it to him along with a small black bag. "This is a list of Peter's allergies, shot records, and other medical things you need to know. There's also a list of medications he's currently on along with the times he needs to take them."

"Currently? Is he ill?" Bruce asked concerned.

"Ear infection due to teething," Strange said peering at his baby.

"Ah yes. The unfortunate side effect of teething. Has he run a fever or currently have one?" Bruce asked reading the list of medications.

"He has and it has broken but just in case, I've brought his baby aspirin," Strange said nodding to the black bag.

Bruce nodded and walked over to the playpen assessing the baby inside. Bruce asked the sorcerer when Peters last doses of all his medication were and Strange rattled them off. Bruce made notes and then looked up to the ceiling.

"FRIDAY?" Bruce asked.

 _"Yes Dr. Banner?"_

"Could monitor Peter's vitals while he's here and let me know immediately if something's wrong?" Bruce asked.

 _"Of course Dr. Banner. Peter's vitals now are stable and normal. He is also awake."_

"Thank you FRIDAY," Bruce said.

Strange nodded his thanks to the doctor and turned to the other Avengers to find Ant-Man holding his now awake baby.

"Ant-Man?" Strange asked.

"Yeah. Hey. Name's Scott. Scott Lang." The man said. "Cute kid. Reminds me of my daughter was a baby. God, I miss those days."

Strange felt more at ease knowing at least one of them other than Bruce has some experience with babies. He turns to Stark and gives him a hard stare. Then lists of everything he and the Avengers need to know about taking care of Peter. After giving the heroes the talk, the sorcerer walks up to Scott and gives Peter a kiss on his forehead.

"Papa has to go now buddy, but I'll be back in a few days." Strange cooed to Peter.

Peter looked at his papa and cooed back. Strange opened a portal and disappeared. Peter lifted his head off Scott's shoulder watching the spot where his papa disappeared. When his papa didn't come back he whimpered then started crying.

"Oh hey kiddo. Hey now. Your papa will back. Shh." Scott cooed. "Can someone see if there's a rocking chair in the magic bag thing?"

Steve looked in the bag and it appeared empty until he reached in and grasped onto something. He pulled out a rocking chair. He placed next to one of the couches and Scott sat down and began to rock. It took a bit but the baby eventually calmed down. Now came the fun part. What to do with a baby?

"So...who wants first shift?" Sam asked.

The Avengers stared at the now babbling baby and again, melted when the baby gave them a smile.

 **Peter can turn the Earth's Mightiest Heroes into a pile of hero goo.**

 **Until Next Time! Wonder if I should include the Guardians in this babysitting adventure...hmm**

 **Alright, reviews! I will get to them eventually! I promise. I want to take Gohan to the park and run off some energy before it rains. *waves* Bye!**


	5. Babysitting Saga-Thor

**AN: Oh boy. Life kept me busy! So have my new book projects. I have two ongoing novellas and like always, my focus gravitates more to them than Fanfiction. Fanfiction, when I write new books, just fades into the darkness until they're complete. Bear with me and know that your patience is gratefully appreciated! It truly is. Few things before we dive into the fluffy goodness you've been waiting for. The baby saga will come to a close after Peter turns one and is talking, then we'll start the toddler saga and go up to Kindergarten, and finally comes the teen stage and all the angst. Good? Awesome! A few of you wanted the Guardians of the Galaxy to be apart of the babysitting adventure and I have a few ideas for them, so yes, they'll be here! As far as who gets the first shift? You'll have to read and find out ;) My Bubba has a Metal Arm has been updated! If you missed the email or chapter somehow, here's your reminder ;) One more thing! If you have an idea or suggestion for this story and don't see it, fret not! I may have saved it for something else or it may have popped up with Bucky and Peter. So always keep your eyes peeled on both. Alright, I'm done rambling! Here we go!**

 **Profile up and running!**

 **Mistakes? Most likely. Flames?! *grabs Thor's hammer***

 **Enjoy my Spiderlings!**

 **Babysitting Saga-A God and a Baby**

While the others were arguing over Peter, the poor baby started fussing as the tension got to him. On the verge of crying, someone grabbed Peter and walked out of the room unnoticed by the squabbling adults. The person took Peter to the solarium and sat on the swing, the person gently rocked the swing while humming and the baby settled.

Peter looked at the person holding him and cooed. The person smiled and kept humming while the baby examined him. The blonde haired man was large and packed with muscles! His papa had a modest build but was more on the lanky side. This man was also tall and really warm like his papa. Peter cooed to the being.

"Hello, young Peter. I am Thor of Asgard." Thor said softly as to not spook the baby.

Peter smiled and waved at him. He giggled when Thor laughed.

"Are we feeling better now? I know we can get pretty loud." Thor asked.

"Dededede ga!" Peter babbled.

"Excellent! I am most pleased you are feeling better!" Thor exclaimed softly again not wanting to scare or hurt the baby's ears.

Peter gave Thor a sweet coo and the man walked around the solarium with him, regaling tales to Peter about his adventures and leaving out the gory stuff. He noticed that the windchimes had caught Peter's attention when they walked by them. He smiled and pointed to his chime.

"This young Peter is what is known as a wind chime. They make very pleasant and relaxing tones." Thor explained.

Peter cooed as if to agree with him. The sounds the wind chimes were making were pretty relaxing.

"This is my chime. I made with some of the finest steel from Asgard. The runes are to provide protection and ward away evil." Thor explained.

Peter looked up Thor and then turned back to the chime reaching up to touch it. Thor gently lifted the tiny body up to the chime and let Peter feel it. The smooth cool metal felt good in his tiny hand and the runes were pretty. Peter pointed to the red and gold one next.

"That is Man of Iron's chime. He made it of the same metal as his first iron suit and as you can see, it has his flare all over it." Thor said amused.

Peter babbled. The chime was great but needed more color. Peter pointed to the red, white, and blue chime next.

"Ah, Captain America's chime. He simply made his with a DIY kit thing mortals like and then painted the top to look like his shield. Next to his is the Winter Soldiers, plain and simple." Thor said.

Peter agreed with the Winter Soldiers. It was black and grey with a big red star while Captain Americas resembled his form of protection. Peter pointed to the next and Thor explained it.

The next was all black with an hourglass symbol on the chimes themselves. When you stood at an angle you could see the symbol, this is Black Widows chime. Next to hers was a purple and black one in the shape of a bow and an arrow, this is Hawkeyes chime. Next to Hawkeyes is a green one. No patterns or anything, just simply green. This is the Hulk's chime. Next up is Falcons. It was similar to Captains but instead of a shield, there were wings. Next to Falcons is War Machine with a mix of Captains and Flacons chimes, with some Iron Man flare thrown in. Wanda's is next and painted a light purple with some magenta painted in. Next to hers is Visions which looked machine like with no color. Ant-Man was last and final. It was red with little black ants painted everywhere.

Peter cooed and looked over the chimes once more and liked them all. Thor blew on them making sway and play their play gentle music. Peter giggled and soon began yawning. It was naptime.

Thor walked back to the swing and began swaying gently. Peter cooed and snuggled into Thor. The large but gentle arms held protectively and the sounds of the chimes, Peter fell into a peaceful sleep. Thor smiled. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He vowed to his father he would protect the wee babe in his arms until Peter's father returned. Until then, a nap couldn't hurt. Thor joined the baby in a peaceful sleep.

FRIDAY was, of course, recording it.

 **Short but sweet! Thor just marry Jane and have babies already! You'd make a good father :)**

 **Until Next Time! *insert something here***

 **Harrypotterdoglover05-So much fluff with more to come!**

 **Esha Napoleon-Thank you sweetie!**

 **occasionalreader-They'll appear ;)**

 **PhantomGoat13-Feeling much better! Pulled muscles aren't fun *pouts* Gohan certainly kept me busy XD He is military trained. My friends' dad use to train K-9s for the military before retiring and trained Gohan the day my friend got him. Scott really does fit which is why he's here and when his time comes, I'm going to have fun with it XD**

 **Puppens101-You'll be saying Aw for a while. Fangirl dictionary be damned!**

 **RoseCentury-We'll see ;)**

 **Aquabubbles936-I have! While not my favorite it was still enjoyable. Aw, thank you sweetie :)**

 **lenail125-It will don't worry ;)**

 **Luckias-Thank you sweetie! I got your other reviews as well, they made my day ;)**

 **Ikia-Thank you! They'll get their chance, fret not!**


	6. BSS: Two Assassins

**AN: BEING AN ADULT IS FUN! Not. Allergies aren't any fun either. Sigh. Anyways. I couldn't decide (even with your reviews and suggestions) who was next to watch over Peter. So I played a little game I like to play when I can't decide on anything. I wrote out the names of the of the remaining Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy on slips of papers and grabbed a handful of pennies. I laid out the papers and tossed the pennies watching them land. I decided whichever name had fewer pennies would be the winner. This helps out a lot and I'll probably do it for the remainder of the babysitting saga. Good? Awesome! If you want to try my game out, go for it! It's fun and great for kiddos. It can also help you decide where to go for dinner XD Anyway. My novellas are kicking my ass. Gaaaaaah. I need to get going. I wanted one of them to be done soon. I extended it to September but it should've been finished by now. Alright, I'm done spewing my word vomit. For now. Let's get to fluff that you've been waiting for!**

 **Visit my profile for some goodies!**

 **Mistakes? Probs. Flames?! There is no Pancake...ONLY VENOM!**

 **Enjoy my Spiderbabies!**

 **Babysitting Saga: Two Assassins and A Baby**

The next morning most of the Avengers were already out or working. The only two Avengers in the compound were Natasha and Clint and you guessed it, they're in charge of baby Peter. Natasha was a bit nervous but didn't show it, when the baby woke up fussing she let Clint take over. Now she wanted a turn. She watched as Clint rocked in the rocking chair feeding Peter his morning bottle. Clint was talking to the baby and Peter was staring at Clint intently as if he understood the adult holding him. Natasha softly asked FRIDAY to take photos.

Clint noticed the bottle was empty and smiled as he took the nipple out of the baby's mouth.

"All gone. Good job small fry you ate it all!" Clint cooed his praise.

He put Peter over the shoulder with the towel on it and patted the tiny back. Peter hiccupped and cooed. Clint placed the baby in his lap and wiped his mouth with the towel.

"There we go. Let's get you dressed for the day." Clint said standing up.

Natasha came over and took Peter out of Clint's arms.

"Hey!" Clint exclaimed.

"You got to feed him, I'll dress him," Natasha said with a look that dared him to argue.

Clint stepped back and let her dress Peter. She took Peter over to the changing station and grabbed a fresh diaper, a little red shirt and a pair of overalls. The assassin got Peter changed and dressed in record time, and was now sitting with him and Clint on the floor on a blanket. Clint reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a set of blocks. He poured them out onto the blanket and turned it into a learning game. Like he did with his kiddos.

"Alright, Peter. Time to play a game and expand that little brain." Clint said.

"What kind of game?" Natasha said eyeing the colorful blocks.

"We are going to teach Peter colors," Clint said.

Clint picked up a block and showed it to Peter.

"This is green Peter. Green." Clint said.

"Gre."

"Good! This one is red. Can you say red?" Clint asked.

"Re!"

"Great job!" Clint praised.

Natasha smiled a little and got into it. She picked up a blue one and showed it to Peter.

"This is blue Peter. Blue." Natasha said.

"Boo!"

After showing Peter the different colors it was time for the next phase. Seeing if Peter remembers the colors.

"Peter, which block is yellow?" Natasha asked.

Peter looked at her then to the blocks. He pointed to the bright colored one and cooed.

"That's right sweetie!" Natasha praised.

"Which one is green?" Clint asked.

Peter pointed to the green one and the game continued until Peter had all the colors memorized. After the color game, the two assassins played other educational games with Peter. By lunch, Peter had colors and some of the alphabet memorized. After lunch found Clint and Natasha reading to a sleepy baby. Peter had been changed into a fresh diaper and stripped of his overalls so they wouldn't get dirty while he slept. The baby suckled on his pacifier as his current caretakers read to him. Peter found them amusing as they did the voices for different characters.

FRIDAY snapped a photo of two assassins and a baby snoozing the afternoon away on their blanket. The assassins were laying protectively on either side of Peter and the baby sleeping away sandwiched between them, his tiny hands had a hold on their shirts. Natasha had her gun within reach and Clint had his bow and quiver.

Who said assassins don't make good babysitters?

 **Short but sweet again! Most of these might be :)**

 **Until Next Time! ZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzz**

 **Alright, I know I promised...but I'm falling asleep XD So Imma nap and I'll see ya next time!**


	7. BSS: ME! DEADPOOL!

**AN: Today's chapter is brought to you by me! Deadpool! Eeee! I'm super excited and happy to be here *hugs everyone* So I bet you're wondering where the lovely Miss Pancake went. Did you know, she's an anti-hero? Oh yeah! She's not even human! She was genetically made in a lab. She was created with the DNA a wolf spider and was forced to train to be a deadly weapon. Hence her name, Assassin Spider. Anyway. She's off on a mission right now and asked if I could post this chapter for her. I naturally agreed as we are the best of friends! Don't worry Spidey baby, you're still my number one ;) However, the chapter was all wrong. There's no me in it! So I had to fix it and I think she'll be thrilled! Best part? I get to spend time with my baby boy! So sit back, grab some popcorn, snuggle with Blind Al and let's get into the cuddly love fest.**

 **DP: Nice profile! She forgot to put in that she's an anti-hero!**

 **DP: Mistakes will definitely be made because I Deadpool, cannot write to save my life.**

 **DP: *munches on popcorn***

 **Babysitting Saga: A Merc and a Baby**

Whistling fills the hallways as the deadly Merc with a Mouth strolls on down his path with a skip. Today was a good day to screw with his favorite group of people. Well, his second favorite group of people. The X-Men were currently stuck in another dimension and would be back who the fuck knows when.

(Oh hey there! I bet you're wondering how in the hell did Deadpool get into the Avengers Compound without anyone noticing? Well, I could tell you but the youth of today doesn't have any imagination what so ever. It's those fangled smart phones. Everyone's getting dumber as they evolve, so dumb they had to make a law about texting and driving and it still doesn't prevent stupid people. Hello fresh corpse, how was your drive? Oh, you texted and died? Dipshit. So it's time to work out that brain of yours and I'll let you figure it out. As for the why, why not? Now back to the chapter.)

Deadpool skips down the hallway and stops with an odd tire screeching noise when he hears a cry. He skips back a couple steps back and opens the door to find a nursery. He strolls in and looks into the crib to find a fussy baby. Deadpool looked over the baby and fell in love with the tiny being. He inwardly squealed and danced around in his head.

(Let me tell y'all, my heart fucking melted! Baby boy is too gosh damn cute!)

"Hi, baby boy. What's a matter? Are the Avengers not giving you enough attention?" Deadpool cooed.

The merc lifted the baby out of the crib and cradled the tiny being. He gently rocked and hummed to the baby until calmed down.

The baby stopped fussing and looked at the man holding him. He gave him a sleepy gummy smile and cooed sweetly. He had never seen the man holding him before but felt safe with him. He snuggled into the broad chest and cooed again.

"Oh! You're so cute!" Deadpool squee'd.

Deadpool checked the baby to make sure he wasn't wet or hungry before leaving the room. He wasn't hungry but was wet. He changed the baby and made sure he was dressed comfortably.

(What? Yes, I know how to change diapers. Have you ever picked up a comic? You haven't? That's what happens when you're attached to your phone. You miss all the good things.)

He carried the baby to one of the indoor gardens and laid in the hammock with the baby on his chest. The hammock gently swayed as Deadpool talked to the sleepy baby. The baby occasionally cooed back.

(Seriously! So fucking cute! I want to adopt him and cuddle him to death!)

The baby looked up at the merc and placed a tiny hand on the mask. Deadpool sat up and cradled the baby once more.

"Sorry, little guy but you don't want to see what's under here. You'll be scarred for life." Deadpool said.

The baby stared at the man and wanted to see his face. So he fussed again and Deadpool tried to reason with him. After a good fight between the two, Deadpool gave in.

"You win. Be prepared for the Avengers to storm in here and shoot me dead." Deadpool deadpanned.

The merc removed his mask and handed it to the baby. He closed his eyes and waited. He flinched when a tiny hand touched his neck and a sweet coo followed.

(My sweet brave baby boy! Who's a brave little boy? You are!)

Deadpool opened his eyes and looked down at the baby. The baby smiled and patted the merc's cheek then the baby kissed his nose.

Deadpool teared up and hugged the baby close but gentle. He laid back in the hammock and rocked with the baby lying on his chest again. Peter snuggled the mask close to him and closer to Deadpool's chest and yawned.

(Ooooh I! I just died in your arms tonight! My baby boy is so fucking cute!)

Soon the baby fell into sleep with Deadpool close behind. He inwardly groaned when the garden door opened and grabbed his left katana handle, and pulled the blade out. He gave the Avengers a murderous look while pointing the blade towards them while keeping a protective hold on the baby.

"Wake him and I'll fucking end you." He growled softly.

The Avengers backed off and left the merc to care for the baby.

Deadpool resheathed his katana and got comfortable once more. He soon joined his baby boy in sleep.

(A merc and baby Spider. Sigh...this should be a Disney movie! It would be a hit!)

 **DP: So? How was it? Wasn't it awesome? My baby boy *coos and gushes over Peter***

 **DP: Assassin Spider or rather Pancake didn't give me permission to answer reviews...boo...**

 **DP: Bye bye now! Go outside, read a book, pick up a comic book, anything to you off those screens and expand that imagination.**


	8. BBS: 5 Guardians and a Baby

**AN: I know...I freaking suck...Real life got a little hectic and really demanded my attention so Fanfiction took the backseat. With all the doctor visits and other things, I've gotten some new ideas! Whoo! Also...I got my first tattoo last night. Yup! My first tattoo and I get *drum roll* DEADPOOL! Deadpool has invaded my arm. If you want to see a picture of him, head to my profile for my social media! Love my little guy. It didn't hurt. My arm's a little sore today but the initial tattooing itself doesn't hurt. My advice if you want a tattoo, is that before you get one make sure you have a backup in mind! Sometimes an artist will reject what you originally wanted for whatever the reason, so always have a backup! When the artist is finished, please listen to them when they tell you how to care for your tattoo afterward! It's HIGHLY important. If you're afraid of needles, but still want one talk to your artist! They'll take care of you ;) Also, think it through! If you're unsure about getting a tattoo at all, take the time to really think it over. Lastly, have fun and enjoy! Now, for the moment you've been waiting for!**

 **See my profile for some goodies.**

 **Mistakes? Probs. Flames?! *summons my Cloak of Levitation***

 **Enjoy my Spider-Babies!**

 **Babysitting Saga: 5 Guardians and A Baby.**

 _Gamora_

Gamora walked into the nursery after FRIDAY alerted the Guardians that the baby was awake. The men argued about who would get the baby while Gamora rolled her eyes and headed to the baby's nursery. She walked up to the crib where the baby was whimpering with the little tears running down his face. He looked ready to start crying, maybe full-on wailing. She gently lifted Peter and cradled him for a moment before changing his diaper and dressing him in clean clothes. She cradled a now smiling and happy Peter in her arms.

Gamora smiled and felt something she hadn't felt before. It wasn't a bad feeling just strange. A good strange.

"Good morning sweetie." Gamora cooed.

"Gahgah." Peter greeted back in his baby language.

Gamora giggled lightly. She watched as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and began to suckle.

"The baby appears to be hungry Miss Gamora," FRIDAY said.

"Thank you, FRIDAY. I'll take him to the kitchen. He takes a bottle yes?" Gamora asked to be sure.

"Yes. Little Peter is still a bit young for solid foods." FRIDAY said.

Gamora nodded and took Peter to the kitchen. She fixed him a bottle while making herself some breakfast. She fed the baby along with herself. The men watching her and the baby interact. Gamora was gentle and loving. She spoke to him like an adult and listened to him babble. She was currently dancing with the babe in her arms, swaying gently and smiling brightly as the baby giggled.

The men agreed on something. Gamora would make an excellent mother someday.

 _Drax_

Gamora was called away by Natasha after lunch and left the baby with the boys. The baby started to whimper and Drax didn't even think. He scooped the baby up and calmed him down. Little Peter looked at Drax and felt his face while cooing softly to himself. Drax sat still as the baby explored and smiled when the baby smiled at him.

"Glad you approve," Drax said softly.

Drax like Gamora felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling of a father. He missed it dearly.

Drax was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt little Peter snuggle against him and doze off. Drax smiled and got comfortable knowing he wasn't going to be able to move for a while. He missed the days when his baby girl was alive and would snuggle against him. When his wife announced she was pregnant, Drax was so happy he actually cried. When his baby girl was born, she was so little while he was so big and muscular he was afraid of hurting her, but when he first held her he fell right in love.

Since the death of his family, he had given up on being a father once more. Holding a sleeping little Peter gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, he'd be a father once more.

 _Quill_

Once little Peter woke up, Drax went to the training room and was left with Quill. Little Peter and Big Peter hit it off becoming adopted brothers immediately. Currently, the two were having a snack. Little Peter was eating some of those melt in your mouth baby chews while Quill was having some ice cream. Quill did some research and found ice cream wasn't good for babies even in small amounts. Little Peter needed to wait until he was a bit older to have some. For now, though the little guy seemed happy with his baby snacks.

When snack time was over, Quill took Peter to the music room and decided to teach Peter something about music. Peter was sitting in one of the baby seats his papa packed for him.

"Alright kiddo. Time for a lesson in some great music. Not the garbage Stark insists on pounding out on the radio." Quill said.

Little Peter smiled and clapped his little hands. Quill sat down at the piano and began playing one of his mothers favorites. Little Peter began moving back and forth as if dancing to the music.

Each time Quill played a song, little Peter sang along like a baby would and moved back and forth as if dancing. The two adopted brothers played and danced until dinner stole them away.

Quill felt so protective of the little guy and wanted to hide him away from everything of the world. Like a big brother. Quill vowed to keep his little Petey safe and happy.

 _Rocket_

After dinner and Little Peters bath. Rocket was on baby duty. He was currently on the floor in front of the baby listening to him babble.

"Mmhmm." Rocket hummed.

"Abababa dah." Peter babbled.

"Do tell."

"Dadada be da nanana."

"I see. Well, I agree."

"Gah."

"Indeed."

Rocket had felt something he felt looking over a baby Groot. Little Peter was fascinated with the talking animal in front of him and was gentle with the creature. Rocket was sure the baby was going to be like every humie he came across, but was surprised by the feeling of protectiveness he felt for the baby. His animal instincts told him this humie was no ordinary human. He was going to be something great. Greater than him and the other heroes in the compound.

Little Peter yawned and rubbed his eyes. Rocket smiled and picked the baby up. In his own way, he tucked the baby in his crib and made sure the baby was alright.

"Night little humie. Someday you'll be something great." Rocket whispered.

Rocket left the room still feeling that protectiveness and something else he felt with a baby Groot.

 _Groot_

Groot walked into the nursery hearing the baby softly crying. He looked to the ceiling and spoke to the AI system.

"I am Groot?" He asked.

"No. Little Peter is neither wet or hungry. His vitals show that he had a nightmare and now wants his father." FRIDAY explained.

"Groot."

"You're very welcome. I suggest rocking him. It'll put him right back to sleep." The AI said.

"I am Groot." Groot softly agreed.

Groot gently lifted the baby in his arms and smiled. He walked to the other side of the room and sat down on the floor. He made some branches and from the branches, he formed a swing. He placed the baby inside the swing and swayed it gently. The crying baby calmed to a hiccup then to a soft coo as he saw little dancing lights. He cooed sleepily at the lights and tried to touch them while Groot watched on with a bright smile. Little Peter yawned and snuggled into the branches and fell back to sleep.

Groot kept up the gentle sway of the swing a little longer. He placed the baby back into the crib but didn't go back to bed himself. Instead, he made himself comfortable on the bed in the nursery. He turned the nursery into a little-wooded wonderland with the little dancing lights the baby loved. The wonderland would serve as protection should anyone try to get in and harm the baby.

Groot felt warmth and love for the baby. People and other creatures tended to believe that trees didn't have feelings. They do. Groot wanted to keep the little babe safe and sound. He wanted to protect the warmth and love the baby gave him.

"You are Groot." He said softly to the sleeping baby.

Groot made himself comfortable and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The Guardians of the Galaxy have felt something they haven't and one thing was sure, they loved the little baby and were happy to call him family.

 **Boom! The Galaxy Squad got the spotlight ;) Alright, I'm going to go take care of my arm. I'll get to your reviews next time!**

 **Until Next Time! *in love with my first tattoo and ready for another***


	9. BBS: Two Soldiers and a Baby

**AN: My tattoo itches soo bad! Send help! Lol. My tattoo is now in the "healing sunburn" phase. It's dry, rough, and peeling. The only thing I can do for it is put on a dab of lotion (unscented as it doesn't have the stuff scented does and won't pull the ink off) and leave it be...but OH GOD THE ITCH! *wants to gnaw her arm off* Moving forward XD I had a dream in which the Avengers were kidnapped and turned into wolves, then Spidey gets kidnapped and two things happened. In the dream, Spidey rescues the Avengers and they escape then you know...shit gets real because of muffing HYDRA. Then when I woke up my brain cooked up an alternative where Spidey gets turned into a wolf puppy and they still escape. Either way, Aunt May is dead (sadly, she was killed when HYDRA kidnapped Peter) and the Avengers adopt Peter. If y'all would like to read my crazy dream or the alternative, or hell maybe even both, let me know! I think it could be fun to write and see where the rest of the story would go. I want to hear from y'all though! Let me know what you think and let's get this party started!**

 **Mistakes? CURSE YOU GRAMMARLY! Flames? *turns into Carnage***

 **Enjoy my Spider-Babies!**

 **Babysitting Saga: Two soldiers and a Baby.**

Bucky was sitting in the rocker in his and Steves room with the baby in his arms. The two soldiers share a room mostly because it's easier to get to one another when nightmares show up rather than constantly running down the hallway to get to each other. The two had a lot of things from their time period. An antique rocking chair, a phonograph with a shelf of records, a grandfather clock quietly ticking in the living area of the room, a really old phone from the twenties, an old radio from thirties which was softly playing a ball game in the background, a typewriter sat on the desk and others things you can think of they had. Sure they had some modern tech thanks to Tony, but they rarely used it.

Bucky looked down at the teary-eyed baby and knew the poor thing had to be missing his papa. Strange said he'd only be gone the weekend but it's been five days now and no sign of Strange. Peter had woken up from a nightmare according to FRIDAY and wailed in fear. Bucky responded first hearing the cries of fear. He lifted the baby out of his crib and cradled him. Peter had stopped crying as soon as he was in Bucky's arms. The poor babe was calm now, enjoying Bucky's embrace and his metal arm. Bucky gently patted the tiny back and the baby sniffled.

Steve walked in with a device in hand and eyed the baby.

"He alright?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, he's fine now. Just really misses his papa is all." Bucky said.

"Well, we received this thing this morning before Peter woke up. It's from Strange. He contacted us and said he and his partner ran into quite a bit of trouble and won't be back for at least another few days to a week, depending." Steve said.

"What's on the device?" Bucky asked.

"Something for Peter. Strange knows that Peter is missing him something fierce so he made Peter something." Steve said.

Steve set the device down and activated it. A hologram of Strange popped up.

 _"Little one."_

Peter lifted his head from Bucky's chest and looked at the hologram. Peter smiled brightly and cooed happily. Bucky turned the baby around to face the hologram so he wouldn't strain his neck.

 _"Hello, my sweet little one. I know you miss me, I miss you too. I promise you, Peter, I will be home as soon as I'm able. Just keep being that ray of sunshine I know you are. Remember, I love you. So very much."_

The hologram vanished and Peter cooed sadly. He understood what his papa was saying though. He snuggled back into Bucky's chest and sniffled.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other and wondered what they should do. Steve then got an idea. The soldier walked over to the phonograph and grabbed one of his favorite records. He put it on and music from the thirties started playing. Peter looked up at Steve and watched him dance. Bucky laughed and handed Peter to Steve who started dancing with him in his arms.

Peter smiled and started giggling.

"Hey FRIDAY," Bucky said softly.

"Yes, Sgt. Barnes?" FRIDAY asked softly like Bucky.

"Record this would you?"

"Already recording."

"Good."

Bucky and Steve took turns dancing with the giggling spider baby. Soon came naptime and FRIDAY snapped a photo of two super soldiers curled protectively around Peter who had his tiny hands curled around one of the soldiers' fingers. All three were sleeping peacefully.

 **Short but super sweet! I'm sure my Spider-Babies from my Bucky and Peter story will appreciate the little nod to it ;)**

 **Until Next Time! Muffing. HYDRA.**


	10. BBS: A bird, a soldier, and a baby

**AN: I know. I'm a day late. Adulting sucks and my back really hurts. Blegh. Finding a chiropractor that accepts my insurance is a pain in the neck. I just might say screw it and see an ortho. I saw one from the time I could walk until I was nineteen...sigh...Adulting really sucks. Moving forward. My tattoo is in the final stage of healing! Whoo! It still itches but it's a more bearable level now. My little Deadpool. I'm totes getting my baby Spider-Man! I swear on this! Moving forward. I've been reading the 1960's comics of Spidey and Aunt May just died...I CAN'T EVEN! NOOOOOOOOO! WHHHHHHHHHY! *wails* I'm such a sap. A hopeless sappy empath. *sniffs*...*wails again* Alright. Alright. I'm good. I'm cool. Just peachy. Moving forward. The babysitting saga is almost over! Then like Bucky and Peter, we'll hit the baby milestones and then move on to the toddler saga then after that, the story will pick up. All good on that plan? Awesome! Here we go! PS. If I can, I'll try to get Bucky and Peter's tonight! No promises though.**

 **Mistakes? Curse you Grammarly. Flames? Thanks for the laugh.**

 **Enjoy my Spider-Babies!**

 **Babysitting Saga: A bird, a soldier boy, and a baby...oh my!**

"Where's Petey? There he is!"

Peter giggled when the light blanket was removed from his head revealing his current caretaker. The blanket was flipped back over his head and then removed quickly.

"Where's Petey? There he is!"

Peter giggled and clapped his hands.

"Don't get him too wound up Sam. His bedtime's coming up." Rhodey said from the kitchen of his suite.

"Aw Rhodes, lighten up. I'm letting the kid get out the energy before bed." Sam said. "Ain't that right Peter Pan?"

Peter cooed sweetly and smiled.

"If you say so. Dinner's nearly done so get ready." Rhodey said. "FRIDAY, are you sure Peter's not ready for solids?"

"According to my scans and Dr. Banner's examinations, no. Peter is still a little young for solid food." FRIDAY reported.

"Really? He's teething." Sam asked picking Peter up and heading for the kitchen.

"Teething does not equal ready," FRIDAY said.

"She's got you there Sammy boy." Rhodey teased.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Ready for dinner little man?" Sam asked.

Peter cooed and stuck his tiny fingers in his mouth. Rhodey and Sam inwardly awed at the baby and his adorableness. The two Avengers liked taking care of the baby. To Sam, the baby was a like a little brother and to Rhodey, well he already made himself uncle and planned on telling Strange that when he got back. In fact, Sam and Rhodey were both sure every Avenger has self-proclaimed themselves as the baby's family. The two sat down at the table and plated their po'boy sammies and chips then Rhodey grabbed the bottle and Peter from Sam.

"Hey! Who says you get to feed the baby?" Sam asked.

"I'm the oldest and the favorite uncle. So I get to feed the baby." Rhodey said.

"I'm the big brother, and big brothers look after the baby brothers. I get to feed the baby." Sam argued.

The two argued for a few minutes before noticing that Peter and the bottle were gone.

"Oh shit! Peter! Peter Pan?! Where'd you go little guy?" Sam called.

"Petey? Come here, baby!" Rhodey called.

The two heard Peter cooing and looked up at the ceiling. There up above them was little Peter in a web-swing drinking his milk. The baby smiled at them around his bottle and rocked.

Sam and Rhodey panicked and decided they were going to have a serious talk to Strange when he returns, honestly, they forgot Peter was half-spider. The two got Peter off the ceiling and their heart attacks settled.

"Petey. You are something." Sam said.

Peter giggled.

Soon bath and bedtime came. Sam bathed Peter, splashing around with him then dressed him in his pajamas. Rhodey put him down for the night and sang an old lullaby to him. The two kept a very close eye on him as he slept.

They already had a heart attack, they didn't need another tonight.

 **Yes in this story and with the other, Peter has organic webbing. I've always liked that idea better than him making it...for some odd reason.**

 **Until Next Time! Oh, Petey. You little devil.**


	11. BBS: The Ant, The Witch, The Baby

**AN: I LIVE! No. I didn't forget about you my wonderful Spider-Babies nor did I take a hiatus. I got slammed with one hell of a cold, then an infection set in which is still here, I still have a cough that won't leave me, and now that it's Halloween time I will be swamped until after New Years. Yup. This is my busy time, Christmas is even worse. Ask my Supernatural Darlings. Anyway. I'm back and I promise to update when I can. For now, things will be jumbled as I get things sorted out so please be patient. One more thing before we get started! There's only one more chapter left of the babysitting saga! I wish I could introduce everyone I want, I feel it's time to wrap the saga up and move on with the plot. I was actually going to skip this one and just do the last part of the saga but I couldn't disappoint y'all like that. PS. I saw Venom last night and it was epic! I got a sweet movie poster since it was opening night. Usually, when it comes to movies, my best friend and I tend to wait a week or two but we were so hyped for this movie we had to see it last night. No spoilers here, but I definitely recommend it :) Now let's go!**

 **Mistakes? Cure you Grammarly. Flames? *Venom's voice and smile* How sweet.**

 **Enjoy my Spider-Babies!**

 **Babysitting Saga: The Ant, The Witch, and The Baby.**

 _Ant-Man_

Scott was placed on morning baby duty and was loving it. Mostly because Peter really missed his papa and turned into a big cuddle bug. Who doesn't love morning cuddles? He had gotten the little spider dressed, diapered, and fed that morning and was now chilling out with him. Peter was wrapped in a fleece blanket that Strange had packed him and suckling on a pacifier snuggled into Scotts broad chest, tiny hands grasping the mans shirt. For such a little guy, he a strong grip.

"How are you doing little guy? Feeling any better?" Scott asked.

Peter cooed and looked up at Scott. Scott remembered when his daughter was a baby and she'd look at like Peter was. The look a baby gave a mother, telling her the tiny thing was alright and they felt loved. Peter was among strangers but hardly cried. Sure he cried when his papa left but after he became okay with the strangers looking after him. Still, it felt good to know the little guy trusted them to care for him while his papa was away saving the world.

Peter took his paci out and brought it up to Scott's mouth. Scott smiled, again reminded of his sweet baby girl. He missed his Cassie so much. He couldn't wait to see her and hug her tight and close.

"Nope, that paci's yours little guy," Scott said.

Peter cooed and handed it to the man.

"Thank you. I guess we're done with it for now." Scott said. "Alright, buddy, time for a little learning."

Peter tilted his head in response then smiled a gummy smile. Peter gurgled a response and waved his little hands.

Scott returned the smile and settled Peter on the floor. Scott left for a few minutes and came back dressed as Ant-Man. He decided to teach Peter big and small, tall and short, and of course about ants. When Peter got older they were going to be bug bros so he needed to know a few things. So they got started. Scott spent only ten minutes teaching Peter big and small with tall and short.

"Alright, Peter one more time," Scott said growing tall. "Am I big or tall?"

"Ta!" Peter squeaked.

"Good job kiddo!" Scott praised. He shrunk himself." Am I short or small?"

"Ma." Peter cooed.

"Alright!" Scott praised. "Now then, time for your ant lesson."

Peter giggled and clapped his little hands. Until it was naptime, Scott taught Peter all about ants even though Scott was sure the baby didn't understand most of it. Soon it was naptime and the little guys slept peacefully.

 _Scarlet Witch_

Peter fussed after his nap. He needed a diaper change and the last caretaker was nowhere to be found. He was the verge of crying when the door opened. He whimpered and a girl smiled down at him.

"Hello, little one. I'm Wanda." She said.

Peter whimpered.

"You need a fresh diaper huh? Well, let's get you changed sweetie." She said lifting the baby and taking him to the changing table.

Peter was changed and was back to being his usually bright and happy self. He cooed at the girl sweetly. She smiled.

"Such a handsome little guy. I had a brother, you remind me of him somehow." Wanda said. "His name was a version of yours. Pietro. I miss him so much."

Peter cooed and snuggled into Wanda sensing her sadness and wanting to comfort her.

"Thank you, Peter. I know you're older you'll be the best of us." Wanda said. "How about a story?"

Peter looked up at Wanda and gave her a bright sunny smile. She returned it and took the little one to the solarium where the hammock was and she settled them into it. She gently rocked the hammock as she told the baby stories of her and her brother. After about an hour of telling the baby stories, Wanda felt lighter. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. She looked at the baby who was watching her intently and she smiled.

She told him more stories and then showed him some magic tricks.

By the end of the day, Wanda felt better about herself. Lighter. She was amazed that a baby could make her feel better. He truly would be the best of them when he got older. She knows it.

 **The fluff is real. Also, I didn't know how to write Wanda which is kinda why Vision isn't here...so...*hides***

 **Until Next Time! Imma go crawl back into my hole...*dies***


	12. BBSF: Science Bros and a Baby

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Spider-Babies! I haven't used that greeting in forever...*shrugs* An update?! Whoo! I'm home and have a chance to write so I'm taking it! So when we last spoke, my older brother was about to be married and he's married! I'm so happy for my older brother. My Supernatural darlings know this, but my older brother has ADD and Aspergers Syndrome. He's high functioning and doing very well for himself :) Although if you asked my parents' many moons ago if my older brother would even have a job (or a drivers license) they would've said no. So yeah, very proud and happy! Moving forward, this is the last chapter of the babysitting saga! I'm pretty sad to see this saga end, but it must. It's time to move on as we have Peter's firsts to get to then the toddler saga. So there's still going to be a huge amount of tooth-rotting fluff. Speaking of which, how about we get to it? ONWARDS TO VICTORY AND FLUFF!**

 **Mistakes? Mmm Dinkleburg...Flames? *Becomes Deadpool and turns you into a kabob***

 **Enjoy my Spider-Babies!**

 **Babysitting Saga Finale! Science Bros and a Baby!**

"Oh?"

"Gahgahgah ba!"

"Precisely!"

"Daba GAH!"

"Kiddo, you're going to make an excellent scientist someday and you'll be working for me."

"Bee."

"Glad you agree."

Tony Stark wouldn't seem the type at all to be a nurturing father but here stands the man before you with a baby strapped to his chest while working on a project for a new Iron Man suit. He got stuck with babysitting duty on the final day and found, he didn't hate it or Peter. In fact, he connected with Peter the moment he picked him up out of the crib. Something told Tony that when Peter would get older, he was going to be someone great. Amazing.

Peter had connected with him too. The baby could tell that even though the man had made some mistakes in the past, that didn't make him a bad guy. He learned from them and was now trying to do something great with it.

"Alright. What do you think for the color little guy, red and gold or blue and silver?" Tony asked.

Peter looked at the colors and cooed while waving a hand at the red and gold.

"Excellent choice kiddo! I knew you had great taste." Tony said with a smile.

"He's a baby Tones, he doesn't have a taste. Now I please examine him?" Bruce asked walking in.

"You have been the whole time he's been here Brucie bear and you've said the kid was okay." Tony countered.

It was true. Anytime the doctor could pry the baby away from the Avengers, he would examine the little baby and make sure the teething boy didn't spike another fever and his ear was alright. The baby was healthy and mending but the doctor in him just couldn't help it. Okay, so the baby was also bringing out the paternal side of him as well. In a few hours, the baby will be returning home with his father and the doctor planned on handing Dr. Strange a healthy baby.

"Fine. I need to suit up and paint my suit anyways. The fumes won't be good for the little guy." Tony said handing the doctor the baby, then taking the sling off.

Tony left ruffled the little tuft of hair on Peter's head and left. Peter giggled and cooed a goodbye to Tony, then turned his attention to the good doctor. Peter smiled at him and waved his little arms at him.

"Yes, hello to you too. Let's get you checked out." Bruce said.

Bruce made quick work of examining the baby as the little one didn't like to sit still for too long. Once Bruce cleared the baby, he placed the little spider in his papoose and strapped him to his chest. He gathered some items and began making some colorful bubbles which had Peter cooing and giggling. While making the bubbles as a scientist, the doctor part of him monitored the baby's motor skills making sure they were developing correctly. They were.

"Having a party without me?" A voice asked dramatically.

Tony walked in wearing coveralls stained red and gold. He had been watching the two for several minutes after asking FRIDAY to record the precious moment and sent it to Pepper who constantly asked for pictures of the little one while she was on business in Austrailia. She demanded that Tony would talk to Strange and make them aunt and uncle. Tony told her he would gladly do so. The wee spider babe captured his heart. All of the Avengers' hearts. Even Hulk fell in love with the wee babe. Whenever Bruce examined or held Peter, The Other Guy would rumble happily in the back of Bruce's mind.

"Colorful bubbles?" Tony asked.

"Yup." Was all Bruce said.

"Well shove over! I want to play too!" Tony pouted.

The two science bros spent the next few hours keeping Peter entertained with the magic of science. The baby would coo, squeak, gurgle, and giggle at the science he was seeing before him.

"I'm telling you Brucie bear, he's going to a scientist when he grows up." Tony proudly stated.

"Could be, or he could follow in his father's footsteps," Bruce said.

"Nonsense! He'll be the next Tony Stark, but more spectacular." Tony said.

Bruce chuckled. "If you say so."

Soon, faster than anyone wanted, the baby bag along with the car seat was packed and ready to go as Strange was on his way. Peter was babbling away to the adults who were saddened the baby was leaving. They hoped that Strange would allow them to be Peter's family as well and would come by and visit as often as they could.

Strange arrived and smiled brightly. He couldn't wait to see his baby again. It broke him to leave his Peter behind even if it was to save the world. His smile grew brighter as Peter noticed him and smiled just as brightly and squealed in happiness. The baby raised his arms and made grabby motions with his hands. Strange wasted no time and scooped his baby into a gentle warm hug. He gave Peter a kiss on his forehead and just held him like he hadn't seen him in years.

The Avengers smiled at the sight of a father reuniting with his son.

"Thank you for taking such good care of him. He wasn't any trouble was he?" Strange asked.

A resounding no filled the room with everyone telling Strange what each of them did and how they took care of Peter.

Strange was grateful to the Avengers and it sounded like Peter had fun with them despite missing his papa. Strange requested that all videos and photos be sent to him.

"Alright, we best off then. It's nearly naptime and papa could use a nap himself." Strange said to Avengers and Peter.

"Hold on! We-" Tony started.

"You wish to be aunts and uncles to my Peter?" Strange asked.

"How-"

Strange lifted a hand to silence them as he slung the diaper bag over his shoulder and grabbed the car seat.

"I planned to ask if you would be Peter's extended family but you beat me to it. The answer is yes of course." Strange said with a cheeky smirk.

A cheer erupted and the extended family gave out hugs and kisses as Strange and Peter goodbye to everyone with the promise to visit again soon. Strange opened a portal to The Sanctum and stepped through. Once through he waved to everyone then closed the portal. Strange looked down at a sleepy Peter and smiled.

"Come little one. Naptime." Strange said.

Peter cooed sleepily and snuggled into his papa.

The battle exhausted father changed and changed Peter into some comfy sleep clothes. After lunch and a diaper change, Peter and Strange were found curled on the bed in the nursery sleeping peacefully. Strange was curled protectively around Peter, while the infant had a firm grip on his papa's nightshirt.

Wong checked in on them a few hours later and decided to leave them be for now. After all, waking a sleeping Strange and Peter was a bad idea.

 **D'aaaaaaaaw! Hulk loves baby Peter...I have to draw a picture of that *grabs tablet***

 **Until Next Time! *finds Voltron on Netflix* I'm obsessed...Keef is precious...Must protect him!**


	13. Trick or Treat Papa Strange!

**AN: I know. I suck. My infection took a turn for the worst and I got sick for the second time. Ugh. It's also my busy season and with Thanksgiving and Christmas right around the corner, my busy season is about to get busier. Oh boy. I'm not ready! Lastly, I'm participating in NaNoWriMo. I participated last year and had so much fun! I actually got out a novella that I really wanted out. The website where I participated on had standings and I placed 34th out 3'000! Not bad for my first NaNoWriMo. NaNoWriMo for those who don't know is National November Writing Month. This gives authors a chance to write our novels but in a short amount of time and it kicks our asses in gear to get the novel finished and published XD Which most of us desperately need. Anyway, a few more things. Baby Peter and Bucky has been updated with a cute little trick or treat chapter! Go check it out if you missed it. Despite being late, this chapter will also be a trick or treat chapter with baby Peter and Papa Strange! So Happy Belated Halloween to everyone! I hope you had a fun and safe Halloween. Now onwards!**

 **Mistakes? Drunk Grammarly is drunk. Flames? Delicious!**

 **Enjoy Spider-Babies!**

 **Trick or Treat Papa Strange!**

"I don't know Wong. Should we wait until Peter's a little older? I mean he's only a babe and won't remember this night." Strange said. "I'm also concerned that the excitement might be a bit much for him."

"He'll be fine Strange. We're just going to for a walk, not actually trick or treating." Wong said.

The two adults looked down into the playpen when Peter cooed. The little baby smiled sweetly at the adults and waved his little arms. Peter was dressed in ancient robes like his father and Uncle. He looked like a mini-wizard and it was adorable.

"Gonna teach some magic when he's older?" Wong asked.

"Only if he desires so. I will not force it on him." Strange said.

Peter babbled and giggled. The adults melted. Strange went over to his baby and picked him up, then pecked his cheek.

"Ready for our walk my spiderling?" Strange asked the baby.

Peter cooed and off they went.

Kids and parents littered the streets in many different costumes. Most of them were Avengers, of course, but the rest was pretty nice. Some classics such as ghosts, Frankensteins, goblins, and other monsters. Some were pretty creative. A group of children was dressed as Transformers and there was a trick to their costumes. When the children laid down on the ground, they would be in vehicle mode and when they stood up, they transformed into robots.

Strange smiled as Peter cooed, babbled, giggled, and waved to the other trick or treaters as they passed. It made his heart and soul sigh in relief to know his baby wasn't easily spooked. Suddenly his phone went off. He read the text from Stark and made a portal to the Avenger Compound. Strange and Wong stepped through the portal and closed it behind them.

"Alright Stark, we're here. What's the problem?" Strange asked.

"The problem is, is that little Peter is being properly introduced to Halloween. So being the awesome uncle I am, I am going to do it for you." Stark said coming into the room dressed as Iron Man of course. "Peter is going to go trick or treating around the compound."

Strange looked at Stark like he grew two heads and smiled when Peter clapped and giggled.

"Alright. Let's trick or treat." Strange said.

"Yes! Let's go munchkin." Stark said taking Peter from Strange and heading down the hallway to the Avenger apartments.

Since Peter can now crawl, Stark set him on the floor and let him crawl to the first door. Peter patted the door and it opened to reveal Wanda dressed as a belly dancer from BollyWood. She cooed at Peter and placed a piece of candy in his bag that Strange was now holding. Peter waved bye to Wanda as he crawled to the next door. Clint and Natasha were next and they were dressed as Oliver and Felicity Queen from Arrow. They too cooed and gushed at Peter, snapping pictures. Bucky and Steve were dressed as Woody and Buzz from Toy Story. Sam, Rhodey, and Scott were dressed as characters from Bendy and the Ink Machine. Sam was Sammy Lawerence, Rhodey was Bendy, and Scott was Boris. The Guardians of the Galaxy were characters from Smash Brothers. Thor was dressed as himself and Pepper were dressed as Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas.

After trick or treating with Avengers, the Avengers and Strange along with Wong took Peter to another side of the compound were Peter would trick or treat with the workers. The workers adored the baby and found him adorable crawling around asking for candy. Some of the workers knelt down and played with Peter, some gave him extra candy, and some just straight up couldn't handle Peter's cuteness.

Soon came dinner which was pizza for the adults and rice cereal for Peter followed by a bottle since it was getting close to bedtime. After chatting and playing with Peter for a bit, it was time to head home and put the sleepy babe to bed.

Strange thanked the Avengers for letting Peter trick or treat and opened a portal for home. He promised to get with them for Thanksgiving and maybe Christmas. Strange took the sleeping baby upstairs, quickly changed him and his diaper then placed him in his crib. The father watched over his baby for a bit before retiring to bed.

Despite the fact that Peter wouldn't remember any of this, Strange had fun and took a ton of pictures. He couldn't wait for the many Holidays to follow as his baby grew up.

 **Happy Belated All Hallows Eve!**

 **Until Next Time! It's only day two of NaNoWriMo and I'm already distracted XD**


	14. Thanksgiving

**AN: I'm devastated. Absolutely heartbroken. When I was little, I fell in love with Spidey and grew up with him. He was a big part of my life. Through Spidey lived the greatest superhero of them all. Stan Lee. I love and adore his art and stories. I wanted to be like him when I grew up. Even though I haven't shared my own superheroes, Stan Lee remains my idol, my hero, and inspiration. He will be dearly missed by all who grew up with his amazing band of heroes and fell in love with the stories he shared. *Gives a moment of silence to the best hero of them all* Blessed be Stan Lee. I know you are now reunited with your wife and at peace. Rest well, superhero. Heroes get remembered but legends will never die. You, sir, are a legend. Moving forward, before I ugly sob...again. I'm getting yours and Bubba/Baby Peter's Thanksgiving fics out early because I have a bunch of holiday fics to write and I may not have time to write them, and with Thanksgiving around the corner, my days and nights are about to be insane. Sigh. So let's get started!**

 **Mistakes? Meh. Flames? They will be used to toast my bread.**

 **Enjoy my Spider-Babies!**

 **Thanksgiving With The Family**

"Peekaboo!" Clint exclaimed removing his hands from his.

Peter giggled and covered his eyes then babbled as he pulled his tiny hands away making Clint laugh.

"Peekaboo!"

Natasha, Wong, and Strange watched as Clint played with the baby. It was Thanksgiving and Strange, Wong, and baby Peter was invited to the compound for dinner. They accepted and now one of the world's deadliest assassins was on the floor playing peekaboo with Peter after he woke up from his nap. When Strange brought Peter, he was having his afternoon nap. When Peter woke up, he lifted his head off his papa's chest and looked around. He squealed happily seeing his favorite people. Some of them, at least.

Dr. Banner was in the lab putting on some last minute touches to a project. Tony and Pepper were on their way back from a meeting in South Korea. Thor went to have breakfast with Jane and was his way home. Scott was with his family and the Guardians couldn't make it but would be there for Christmas.

Steve, Bucky, Rhodey, and Wanda were in the kitchen preparing the big feast. It would be about three more hours before they were ready so when a voice called out Clint grabbed little Peter and headed for the kitchen.

"Snacks are ready! Come and get some!"

Clint made it to the kitchen and placed Peter on the floor after telling him to go get'em. Peter chirped and crawled over to Bucky who was at the island counter tending to the snacks. Peter sat beside Bucky's leg and tugged on his pants.

Bucky was placing the snacks which were a few sandwich rings and various chips on the island counter when he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and beamed. He picked Peter up and cradled him. Peter cooed and snuggled into Bucky's broad chest.

"Hi, Lil' Spider! Where'd you come from?" Bucky asked.

Steve, Rhodey, and Wanda turned when they heard Peters name. They came over and cooed to him and Peter cooed back happily.

"Hello everyone. Happy Thanksgiving." Strange said walking in.

Strange was dressed in a grey and navy blue sweater with khakis, Peter had on a little red and blue sweater with tiny black dress pants, and Wong was dressed as he normally was.

Everyone took turns greeting the magical surgeon and his partner. They ate the snacks while conversing for about half hour then Steve shooed everyone but the cooks out of the kitchen so they could finish.

Thor arrived while they were having snacks and changed into some nice jeans and a black button down shirt. He greeted everyone and took Peter from Clint who was now pouting and trying to get his little buddy back. Dr. Banner was next to show up. He had gone to his room to shower and change into freshly pressed grey dress pants and a forest green shirt. He took Peter from Thor who was now pouting with Clint who was still trying to get his little buddy back. Tony and Pepper walked in, Tony, of course, making an entrance. He was wearing a jet black suit with a fall leaf pattern tie and dark red sunglasses, while Pepper was wearing a midnight blue cocktail dress with her hair curled up nice. Tony cooed when saw Peter and took him from Bruce who was pouting along with Hulk on the inside with Clint and Thor, who wanted their little buddy back.

Soon everyone was seated at the table and anyone who wasn't dressed was dressed. Steve and Bucky were black slacks, with Steve wearing a navy button down and Bucky a red button down. Rhodey was wearing nice jeans and a magenta button down. Natasha and Wanda were both in long mermaid dresses, Natasha's being an emerald color and Wanda's a lavender and her hair tied into a neatly braided bun. They said a quick prayer and dug in. Strange fed himself and Peter. Strange had brought some baby food from home but allowed Peter to try some foods he could easily swallow down.

"Here baby, try some mashed potatoes. They're papa's favorite." Strange said spooning up some potatoes with gravy.

Peter opened his mouth and ate the creamy potatoes. He chirped curiously and opened for another bite. He swallowed down this bite and cooed opening his mouth for more.

"Good, yes?" Strange asked.

Peter cooed in agreement and happily ate more potatoes. The others were watching in amusement as they conversed amongst themselves.

After eating their fill, dessert and coffee were moved to the living room where Clint and Thor happily playing with Peter. Peter crawl to one end of the couch and be surprised by Clint, he would giggle and before Clint catch him he would crawl to the other side where Thor would do the same. The sound of Peter giggling echoed the room and it was welcomed sound amongst the heroes. In fact, FRIDAY has been recording the three playing for the last few moments.

Tony decided enough was enough and picked up Peter and hogged him. Clint and Thor tried to get him until Bucky took Peter with a bottle and left the living to Peter's nursery. The other followed a moment later and Peter and Bucky in the rocker. Bucky was feeding Peter his bedtime bottle and telling stories. A sleepy listened to Bucky as the man fed and rocked him. Peter had one tiny hand clutching Bucky's shirt and the other on top of the metal hand that was holding the bottle.

Everyone piled into the room and listened as Bucky told Peter stories of his childhood and soon the little guy was almost asleep. Bucky smiled and gently took the bottle away and handed it to Strange as he burped Peter. He then cradled the baby to his chest and rocked until Peter was fast asleep. He stood up and gently passed Peter to his papa.

"Thank you. Now I won't have to deal with a rowdy little one when we return home." Strange said softly cradling Peter.

"No problem. Night Peter, see you soon at Christmas." Bucky whispered and kissed the baby forehead.

The others said their goodnights as well and gave their love to the baby and shook hands with Strange and Wong.

The two sorcerers were home and headed to their rooms. Peter was fast asleep in his room with the Cloak of Levativity gently laying on top of the infant, protecting him. Strange smiled and retired to his room.

He was looking forward to Christmas.

 **I was so mean to Clint and Thor XD They just wanted their little buddy.**

 **Until Next Time! *ugly sobbing* MY HERO IS GONE *wails***


	15. Baby's First Christmas

**AN: *throws confetti* It's my birthday! I'm 27 years old now...god I'm old. Lol. I'm so so so so sorry it took forever to get this out, but hey, I did warn y'all that I was going to get pretty busy this Christmas season. Once New Years passes updates should pretty much go back to normal as things calm down. Got all of my shopping done and all my presents have arrived! They've been wrapped and they're all ready to go! Whoo! This is the first year I'm able to buy Christmas presents for my parents and siblings! I'm really excited! Before we start, I want to thank my Spider-Babies for being so patient and giving me lots of love. You guys and gals rock! Thank you so so much! Now let's get to the fluff!**

 **Mistakes? Mmm Dinkleburg. Flames? Ahh...toasty...**

 **Enjoy Spider-Babies!**

 **Spider-Baby's First Christmas.**

A piercing wail penetrated the air and the voice of a frantic uncle came after. Just what in the world was going on in the Sanctum? Uncle Wong once again, trying to change Peters diaper. This diaper had been a disaster. A total blow out. Yuck. Poor Wong was the only one home and was forced to change it. Strange was the hospital assisting Christine on a complicated surgery. Even though he was a master of the mystic arts, Strange loved being a doctor so he continued to work as one part-time. Wong looked at Peter who had stopped crying.

Wong had successfully cleaned and changed Peters diaper and now it was time to get him ready for the Christmas Eve dinner at the compound. Wong smiled warmly. It was Peter's first Christmas. He then chuckled and shook his head.

"No doubt that your other aunts and uncles are going to go all out," Wong said.

Peter cooed and allowed his uncle to dress him for the family dinner. He was dressed much like Thanksgiving but with a Christmas sweater and warm socks. Peter yawned and rubbed his sleepy little eyes. He heard his uncle chuckle and chirped at him.

Wong picked up the sleepy baby and rocked him. Peter stuck his thumb in his mouth and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Strange arrived home and let out a long breath that he had been holding. The surgery had taken a lot longer than it should've. The patient was stable at least but would need round the clock care. According to the charge nurse, the young woman was t-boned by a drunk driver. Strange shook his head. Even as a neurosurgeon it baffled him to no end that a person would drive after drinking. He shook his head again and gathered the clothes he would be wearing to the family dinner tonight then headed into his washroom to shower.

After a nice hot shower and shaving, he came out of the washroom dressed in a crimson sweater, black slacks, and polished black dress shoes. After making sure he looked presentable he headed to the nursery where Wong and his baby were surely waiting for him. He crept in quietly as he felt his sons' aura was low, indicating sleep. Wong smiled and left to get ready. Strange looked in the crib with a fatherly smile.

"Oh, Peter. How you grow." Strange said softly to himself. "It must stop young man. I want to be my baby boy forever."

Peter snuffled and turned towards his papa feeling his presence in the room but not waking, however. It was naptime after all and Peter was a good napper.

Strange picked up Peter carefully as to not wake the slumbering baby, smiling as Peter snuggled into him letting out a contented coo. He grabbed the diaper bag and Wong who was now dressed in a more traditional robe for special occasions. Strange rolled his eyes and opened a portal. The two adults stepped through and saw half of the Avengers and the Guardians of The Galaxy in the living room and the others were in the kitchen he imagined cooking the feast. The Avengers turned to greet him and aw'd softly at the sight of a sleeping Peter.

The Avengers quietly greeted the adults and Strange took Peter with him to greet the other half while Wong set up Peters playpen.

The kitchen was alive with the other half of the Avengers along with Gamora and Quill who were helping to make the feast. The flurry halted when Strange cleared his throat. The all looked at him and the sleeping babe in his arms and like the others they aw'd softly then greeted the doctor. The doctor spoke to them for few minutes before going back to the living room and laying Peter down in the playpen to finish out his nap. Peter rarely fussed unless hungry or needed a change but would get cranky if he didn't get his nap in completely.

Strange sat down and watched as Rocket, Groot, Natasha, and Clint sat by the playpen as if guarding the baby inside. Strange smiled and began talking to Bruce. The two enjoyed speaking together. About an hour later Peter began fussing. Strange stood up when Clint reached down and lifted the babe in his arms. Strange recognized the fuss and handed Clint a diaper and some wipes. Clint took them, happy to help take care of his nephew, and disappeared to the nursery. After a few moments, he came back with a happy and babbling Peter.

Peter babbled to Clint who was talking back to him as if Peter were an adult. Peter then noticed the other heroes in the room and squeaked happily waving his tiny arm. The heroes laughed and waved back. Clint set Peter on the floor when he got to the middle of the living room and the baby crawled to his heroes giggling and cooing. Each hero in the living room took turns holding and playing with Peter until Tony arrived fresh and clean. He had been working in the lab until Pepper returned from her last-minute meeting and made him shower. He was wearing a navy blue suit with silver accents. Pepper had on a crimson A-line gown, Christmas tree earrings, and her hair pulled into a bun held with festive looking chopsticks.

"There he is! My favorite nephew!" Tony said stealing Peter from Drax who was now death glaring him. "Hello, Peter Pan!"

Strange rolled his eyes and cleared his throat at the man who was gushing over his son.

"Strange. Wong." Tony said then went back to his gushing.

"Sorry about him. He's been looking forward to seeing Peter all day." Pepper said coming up to greet the sorcerers. "Hey guys, glad you could come."

"Yes well, it is Peter's first Christmas. We wouldn't have missed it." Strange said shaking Pepper's hand. "All day you say? Seems more than that."

"He's been talking about this night since Thanksgiving," Clint said.

Strange nodded. Pepper shook her head.

"Tony. Don't you think the others would like to see Peter now that he's up?" Pepper asked.

Tony didn't respond and she groaned. Natasha walked over picked Peter up then walked to the kitchen with Tony on her heels.

Natasha took Peter to the kitchen and he smiled at seeing his other heroes. He squeaked to get their attention and it worked. The others had stopped what they were doing and smiled. Peter waved his arm making the others laugh. Natasha went around letting the others see Peter as they finished dinner. Peter cooed and babbled to everyone, brightening them up. Even a pouting Tony was chuckling.

Soon it was dinner time and everyone was gathered around the big table. After saying grace, Steve's idea, they dug in. There was ham, turkey, various vegetable dishes, baked mac and cheese, homemade rolls with cinnamon butter, mashed potatoes, and some casseroles. The feast could easily feed three armies! The Guardians shared stories of what they've been up to recently. They would laugh when Peter babbled during the stories.

"That's what I said! See, the little dude knows what's up!" Quill exclaimed.

"BABABABA!" Peter exclaimed

Everyone laughed, little Peter included.

Soon dinner was put away, leftovers divided, dishes in the dishwasher being cleaned, and dessert along with coffee was out.

Peter was on the floor playing with some of the Avengers. Clint, Quill, Rocket, Groot, Wanda, Thor, and Bucky were all playing with Peter who was laughing. The heroes love that little laugh.

"So Strange?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Stark?" Strange responded not taking his eyes of his son.

"You told us that Peter was adopted but you never gave the full details," Tony said. "What's up?"

The room fell silent and they listened to story. Tony, Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Rhodey remember that news story. It wasn't just on TV but in the papers. Tony and Bruce had worked with Richard Parker before but didn't know he had a son, Hell, they didn't even know he was married. Now came the next question the scientists wanted to ask. Before they could, someone beat them to it.

"Hey magic man?" A voice asked. "Is my baby a mutant or something?"

"Who the-" Tony started.

"Hello, baby boy! I missed you so much!" The voice cooed and a masked man in a red suit with a Santa on top of his head appeared scooping up Peter.

Peter cooed in happiness seeing the man again.

"Wade freaking Wilson," Tony muttered.

"Helloooooo Avengers and Guardians!" Deadpool said cheerfully. "Merry Christmas!"

Since it's Deadpool no one questioned him and how he got in, Strange answered the question. He's not sure. He hadn't checked.

Bruce offered to take a look and Strange agreed. He needed to know if Richard Parker did something to his wife while pregnant or if Peter was born naturally with gifts.

"It can wait until after Christmas," Bruce said.

"Indeed," Strange said.

"Great! Let's have some fun baby boy!" Deadpool squeed in excitement.

Deadpool hogged Peter and played with him. The others kept a close eye on him. Pepper announced that they each could open one present. Natasha, Wanda, and Gamora passed out presents and everyone opened them. Deadpool helped Peter open his.

Mostly the Avengers and Guardians got some kind of weapon or something that would benefit them. Peter got a basket of Avenger Tsum Tsums. Peter picked up the Captain America Tsum Tsum and stuck it in his mouth with a sweet coo. The heroes and anti-hero rolled with laughter, especially Tony.

"You got ate!" Tony laughed.

"At least he picked me." Steve shot back.

"OHH!"

"Shots fired!"

"Hey!"

"BABABABABA!"

The room was filled with laughter once more.

Soon it was time for Peter to get to bed as the little one was yawning. The group took a big family portrait and bid each other good night.

Christmas Morning-Sanctum

Peter woke up and cooed. It was Christmas, his very first. His papa's magic cape came in and lifted him out of the crib then cuddled him before changing his diaper.

"Good morning my sweet boy," Strange said walking in. He heard the baby monitor go off and headed for the nursery.

The doctor took Peter from the cape and cradled him.

"Merry Christmas baby. I love you, so so much." Strange said softly to the baby.

Peter cooed sweetly and gave his papa a big kiss on the cheek. Strange laughed and got Peter dressed for the day. After breakfast, Peter was allowed to open presents but he did the Avengers, Guardians, and Deadpool appeared out of a portal with his Uncle Wong, he squealed excitedly. Peter was passed along giving love and hugs to his family. He was then set back on the floor in front of the Christmas tree.

"Go on kiddo! Tear into those bad boys!" Scott exclaimed, he was able to come this morning but couldn't stay. He wanted to get back to his daughter.

Peter babbled happily and crawled to the colorful boxes. Each toy he opened he would bite, hug, or coo to it. It was so cute the heroes and anti-hero melted, taking lots of pictures and videos. Peter got a lot of stuffed animals and teething toys, something soft he could bite and chew on. Other toys were educational or allowed him to hold so he could start walking. Peter had been grabbing things and standing up indicating he was getting ready to walk.

Peter was happy and the heroes played with him for hours before having to leave, each one having their own plans for the day.

That night found the papa and son on the couch in one of the dens in front of the fireplace. Peter was dozing listening to his papa read to him. Today had been a good day.

Peter's first Christmas was a success.

 **A nice long Christmas chapter for y'all! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I'll see you in 2019!**

 **Until Next Time! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Love, Mama Spider.**


	16. Walking Little Spider

**AN: I suck. I know. I decided to take a break and let things wind down as well as update any other ongoing stories I have and have been neglecting. Plus I couldn't decide on which milestone to do. I had Alexa flip a coin for me...yeah that happened. Since I got an Alexa I've been using her a lot when it comes to my writing. Should I be worried about my browser history on her? Nah, I think it'll be fine. I say now XD Oh boy. Speaking of writing, I've been working on my latest book. It's coming along great! Slow but great! I hope to have it out soon :) Oh! Last thing, I'm going to try and get back into responding to reviews and communicating with y'all. I think it's great for an author to communicate with their audience. Alright, I think I've rambled enough. Let's get a move on!**

 **Mistakes? Dammit Alexa! Flames? God, I love s'mores.**

 **Enjoy my Spiderlings!**

 **Walking Little Spider**

Peter babbled as he played some of the toys he has gotten for Christmas in his nursery. His favorites with the Tsums Tsums of the Avengers. He carried around the Tsum Tsum that resembled him and usually gnawed on Captain America. Today the little Tsums Tsums were piled around Peter and the little guy was babbling to them as if he was talking to them. Peter picked up Captain America and began to gnaw on him. His back teeth were coming in and Cap was nice for sore aching gums.

Peter jumped when he shouting and dropped Cap on the floor. He gave a questioning coo and crawled to his door. He used the wall to stand up and grasped the door handle. Peter made a happy screech sound when the door opened. Now came the next part...finding his papa. He plopped on his diapered bottom and gave a huff.

He jumped again when he heard shouting and crawled out of the room. Now that he was out of his room he needed to find his papa. Peter gave another huff. Crawling was too slow and he needed to be fast. Using the wall he stood up and tried to figure out walking. He put his left foot out and took a step and did the same with his right. He fell but after a few long minutes he figured it out.

Peter toddled down the hall occasionally "calling" to his papa. He cooed happily when The Cloak of Levitation came up to him. He waved to the cloak and continued forwards. The cloak floated beside him gently guiding him to where Strange was. Peter grabbed the cloak as if holding its hand and in a few short minutes the two found Strange in his study arguing with someone on his phone.

"I don't care!" Strange shouted. "Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?!"

Peter looked up at the cloak as if asking it if it was okay to approach his papa. The cloak gently nudged him forward and Peter called out to Strange.

Strange opened his mouth to argue some more when he heard a calling coo. He looked over to see Peter standing with his cloak and hung up his phone.

"Peter? How'd you get here little one?" Strange asked coming around his desk to get to Peter.

Peter let go of the cloak and toddled to Strange.

Strange stopped in his tracks when Peter let go of his cloak and began walking to him. He pulled up his camera on his phone and hit record. He kneeled on the ground smiling brightly.

"Come on Peter! Come to papa!" Strange encourage.

Peter gave a happy coo and made it to Strang. The babe climbed into his lap and snuggled into his papa's stomach.

Strange stood up and held Peter. His little one. His baby was growing up. Too fast. He was proud though.

"I'm so proud of you my little one," Strange said then placed a kiss on top of the baby's head.

Strange sent the video to rest of the family and got bombarded by texts. He rolled his eyes and wondered if they were bored. Most of them were congratulating Peter on his big milestone while others were just emojis.

The rest of the day found Peter and Strange walking around the Sanctum and "talking" to each other. Strange wouldn't let Peter tackle stairs, not yet, but he was walking pretty good.

Babies grow up too fast these days.

 **That they do Papa Strange. That they do.**

 **Until Next Time! Answering reviews next time!**


	17. Teething Spider

**AN: I know. I freaking suck. As I stated in the other baby Peter story, I have a lot going on. I started a new job, my family and I might move to another state in a few months, I've been sick with exhaustion and stomach problems, my back is still a big issue, and a ton of other nonsense. I've been a busy girl. I might put this story and a few others on hold until I get into a better rhythm and have a better understanding of my work schedule. So far, it seems like I have weekends off but that's about it. Anyway, I really don't want to take another hiatus (having taken one after the Holidays to wind down) but I might just until I'm situated. That's the news and I'm out! Here's a short but sweet baby chapter to hold you over ;)**

 **Mistakes? *#$ it. Flames? Toasty buns are nice.**

 **Enjoy my Spiderlings!**

 **Teething Spider**

Peter chewed on the teething owl in his tiny little hands. His teeth were finally cutting through the surface and causing the little guy pain. The Cloak of Levitation was hovering near next to the baby bouncer keeping a watchful eye on the baby as he chewed away and bounced. Keeping Peter distracted was one of the main goals during his teething period.

Even the happiest of little guys can suffer painfully. Teething was not fun. At all.

Peter threw the owl on the ground and whimpered. The distraction was no longer working. The cloak felt bad for the little guy. The living piece of cloth picked Peter up and danced slowly and carefully. Peter stopped whimpering and began giggling. The ruffled in happiness. It loved little Peter and liked making the little one smile. Peter giggled and cooed sweetly as the cloak rocked and swayed. Soon Peter began yawning and the cloak put the little to sleep then laid him down. The cloak didn't want to leave the babe alone, so it snuggled carefully and lightly on top of him.

The cloak about two hours later heard soft cooing and giggling. The little one was awake!

The cloak lifted Peter out of the crib, changed him, and then set him down. Peter grasped onto the cloak and walked out of the room with the cloak guiding him. It was time to find Papa.

"Babababa." Peter quietly babbled as the two walked down the hall.

The cloak wished it could talk but had its own way of communicating.

"There's my little one!" Strange exclaimed happily.

He had been walking down the hall to come to check on his baby. Strange had been watching the interaction between Peter and the cloak via baby monitor with a smile.

Peter was in good hands if he nor Wong could care for the child. Wong currently was away for a mission and Strange had a mountain of paperwork to finish.

Peter shrieked and toddled towards his Papa with the cloaks assistance. Peter was scooped up into his Papa's arms and he snuggled into the warm chest. After a minute Peter looked up and smiled at his Papa. Strange smiled back with love and adoration and that's when he noticed it.

"Hmm. Finally cutting those teeth little one?" Strange asked examining his baby.

"Bababa ga mamama," Peter babbled.

"Yes, I know," Strange said.

"Eeee ga gaga ba."

"Oh yes, I quite agree."

"AH!"

"Oh dear. I thought as much."

"EE ba baba! Dada dadadada."

"Oh my."

Strange walked along as he and Peter "talked" to one another. Strange set the baby on the table when they reached the medical wing. Strange made quick work of examining Peter. He knew he was being overprotective but...he couldn't help it. One, he's a doctor. They work even when they're not working. Two, he was a father now. He needed and wanted to be sure his baby was happy and healthy.

Deeming Peter healthy he and the babe settled into the den and pulled out a book. As it turns out, Peter loved being read to. It was story time now and Peter ceased his babling. He was given his teething owl and listened as his Papa's voice filled the room telling him a tale of young boy who would never grow up.

As he read to Peter, Strange hoped that Peter wouldn't grow up too fast.

 **Be still my beating heart! Why must I make Peter so damn adorable!**

 **Until Next Time! Reviews to be answered next time!**


	18. AN

**Hello, my Spider Babies!**

 **I apologize for this. I know some of you probably got excited about a new chapter but this is not it.**

 **Now before y'all freakout, this story is NOT ABANDONED! I REPEAT, NOT ABANDONED! Just going on vacation. Well, it already is. Real life has been hectic and I've barely had any time to write, so until I get things settled and arranged FanFiction is on the back burner. I really don't want to do this but I feel it's necessary.**

 **Now before I go, I want to address a few things.**

 **One: I want to thank a few of you for pointing out somethings that don't make sense. I reread the entire thing and found what you were talking about. I didn't notice these things at the time. I will be addressing these as soon as I'm able. Thank you loves ;)**

 **Two: WebWarriors! I hear you my love, I have read your requests but I'm not sure if I can fulfill them. I'm not familiar with some of the characters you mentioned nor have I heard of some of them. I'm not saying no! Not at all. Just that, I'm not sure how I would go about it. We'll see what the future holds. For now, after this story, I have other projects I want to work on. Save your request though!**

 **Three: Reviews! When I get back, I will answer as many as I possibly can.**

 **With all that said, I miss my Spider Babies so much and I will continue to miss you, but my time and attention are needed elsewhere. I love you all and I will see you hopefully soon. Take care guys and gals.**

 **With much love,**

 **Mutilated Pancake**


	19. Easter Avengers!

**AN: Long time no see my Spider-Babies! Spider-Mama missed you so much! Lol. I'm sorry to say, I'm not back though. Not yet. Things are still pretty hectic and FF is still at the bottom of my list of things to worry about. I will be back though, someday. Just not now. I did want to spread a little Easter cheer and wish everyone a Happy Easter if you celebrate it, if you don't celebrate it, Happy Something or Sunday! So let's get to the fluff!**

 **Mistakes are my own and flames are toxic and not welcome.**

 **Reviews to be answered at a later date.**

 **Enjoy my Spider-Babies!**

 **It's The Easter Avengers Spider-Baby!**

Doctor Stephen Strange couldn't believe how time flew past him. Peter was almost a year old, walking and soon to be talking, eating and doing other things independently, but more importantly, he was a happy baby. It seemed only yesterday he was left outside of his doorstep as a newborn and now a healthy and happy eleven-month-old.

Strange sighed. Like every parent, he didn't want his baby to get older. Sadly, babies grow.

"There. Now is the time to wake my little one." He said.

Strange nodded to himself and was pleased. It was Easter Sunday and he has hidden Peter's basket. Not in any place difficult but still. He strode to the nursery and smiled. He could hear his baby cooing and babbling, probably to his cloak. He opened the door and was right. His cloak was already there and floating next to the crib, listening as baby Peter cooed to it.

"Good morning my sweet child," Strange said.

Peter looked over and smiled sweetly to his papa. He cooed and reached out for him. When his papa picked him up, he snuggled into his warm chest and cooed happily. He heard his papa chuckle then hum softly to him. Soon Peter was changed into a fresh diaper, then mini khakis and a navy button-down shirt with little navy socks.

Strange himself was wearing a crimson button-shirt and black dress pants.

"Alright little one, time to find your Easter basket," Strange said. "We'll be having brunch with your aunts and uncles afterward."

Peter cooed and was taken to the living area of the sanctum and placed on the floor. Peter stood up and toddled around hanging on the cloak as the cloak helped him to find his basket. Peter babbled the whole time as if talking to the cloak and helping him to find it. Wong entered the room and said his goodbyes. He was heading out to do his own thing. He didn't celebrate Easter. Neither did Strange really as he wasn't very religious but decided to celebrate it with his son.

Peter squealed with delight when he found the colorful basket. Strange praised him and got the basket down from the glass cabinet where he placed it. Peter plopped down on his padded bottom and cooed curiously at the colorful eggs and toys inside. There was some candy but like Halloween, he would be able to eat a small portion as sugar wasn't good for a developing digestive system. The rest would be eaten by his papa and Wong.

The spider baby popped the eggs opened and cooed at the little trinkets and candy inside. Strange was good with giving Peter trinkets as he was more a feeling with his hands type of baby than shoving everything in his mouth. Most of the trinkets were replicas of artifacts in every sanctum and of his masters while others were different stones and crystals. Peter also pulled out some small plush toys. There was a spotted bunny, a gray wolf, a turtle, a spider which Peter fell right in love with, and a bird. Peter got up and walked over to his papa and handed him some candy with sweet coo and sat in his lap babbling to his new spider friend. Strange laughed and cuddled with Peter until it was time to leave for brunch.

Strange cleaned up, grabbed Peter's Mary Poppins diaper bag and made a portal to the compound then stepped through. They were greeted and Peter was of course stolen by Stark who was cooing at him.

"There's my favorite nephew! Hello, my future scientist!" Stark babbled to him.

Peter giggled, thinking his uncle was being silly. His papa rolled his eyes and told Stark, Peter would be whoever he wished to be. Stark ignores him and continues to babble to Peter. The other Avengers file in and steal Peter much to the billionaires' dismay. Also to the man's dismay, Deadpool shows up. With bunny ears on top of his mask and a fluffy tail on his butt.

"Baby boy!" The assassin exclaimed happily.

Deadpool stole the giggling baby from a now annoyed Bucky who had been cuddling the babe.

Peter cooed sweetly to the man making the assassin melt.

"Happiest of Easters baby boy!" Deadpool cried with enthusiasm.

Peter squealed and clapped his little hands.

Bruce and Strange watched the exchange while talking with him. Banner was about to ask Strange something when Deadpool called over to them.

"Hey, doctor man! What's new with my baby?" Deadpool asked.

"Put him down and see for yourself," Strange said.

Deadpool did just that and the Avengers watched in awe and love as Peter giggled and toddled around.

"He's walking!" Clint exclaimed

"FRIDAY videos and pictures! Please, and thank you!" Stark called out.

"Yes, Sir." The AI replied amused.

Soon brunch was served and the family gathered around. Prayers were said and food distributed. After brunch was done and cleared, Peter was put down for a nap and eggs were being hidden around the compound for Peter to find when he wakes up. They would've hidden some outside but sadly, it was a gloomy and rainy day in New York.

Peter woke about an hour later and was changed into a fresh diaper, then was allowed to hunt for the eggs. Each Avenger stood in an area to aide the baby spider in his hunt. First were Clint and Natasha who hid theirs in the bedroom area. They allowed the babe to walk as they hunted for the eggs. Peter found a purple egg with a bow and arrow printed on it first then found a black egg with a red hourglass. Clints was near a floor vent and Natashas was hidden on top of a jewelry box.

Next was Steve and Bucky who hid theirs in the solarium. Since it was raining they thought it was perfect. Tiny hands held and trusted the large battle-worn hands they were holding and Peter found his eggs. A blue one with Caps shield printed on it and a black and silver one with a red star. Steves egg was hidden in a tree root and Buckys by the stream. Before leaving Peter toddled over to the wind chimes and cooed to them. Bucky ran a hand gently through them and they made their musical tones. Peter smiled and swayed as the chimes did, amusing the super soldiers.

Next was Wanda and Vision. They hid theirs in the theatre room. Wanda carried the babe throughout pointing to all the nooks and crannies with Peter pointing with her and babbling. Vision was floating peacefully behind with a smile on his face. Peter pointed to a speaker and shrieked excitedly. He found a scarlet egg with an M on it. Shortly he pointed to a purple, green, and gold egg resting on a recliner.

Next was Tony and Bruce. Of course, they've hidden theirs in their lab. Tony scooped up Peter and gave Peter the grand tour of his lab while they hunted for the eggs. Tony pointed out his first suit and his red and gold egg with his symbol on it. Bruce managed to steal Peter and let him hunt for his egg on his side of the lab. Peter pointed and babbled to every little thing. Tony and Bruce were delighted to see the babes' eyes sparkle when they spoke science to him. Soon among test tubes, Peter pointed out a purple and green egg.

Rhodey, Sam, and Thor were next and their eggs were in the kitchen and living areas. Thor held a tiny in his large paw and allowed Peter to toddle around with him. Thor regaled Peter of tales of his adventures and the babe cooed or babbled along. Sam and Rhodey hung back at the breakfast bar watching Thor in amusement. Peter found a red and gray egg with a military looking symbol next to the toaster. Peter then found a gray egg with Falcon's symbol on the fireplace mantel. Thor's was on the piano and was white with his hammer symbol on it.

Scott and Deadpool were last. They took the baby to the game room where their eggs were hidden. Deadpool was carrying the babe and cooing to him. Peter giggled and pointed around the room. He found one black egg with Scotts Ant-Man symbol on it on top of a pinball machine. Deadpool's was located on a VR set and was black and red with his face on it.

When all the eggs were found Pepper took them and made deviled eggs with them as a part of dinner. Dinner was ham, roast beef and gravy, roasted potatoes, mixed vegetables, deviled eggs, sweet potato casserole, and freshly baked rolls.

Dinner was great and cleaned up. Like brunch, leftovers were packed and handed out. Dessert and coffee as always were in the living room where the Avengers were conversing and playing with Peter.

Soon Peter yawned and rubbed his sleepy little eyes. He turned to his papa and moaned at him.

"Sounds like it's someone's bedtime," Strange said.

"Pa pa." Peter cooed sleepily.

The room went silent.

"P Peter! Your first word!" Strange exclaimed happily.

"Papa." Peter cooed again followed by a little yawn.

The Avengers cheered quietly and congratulated Strange. The sorcerer thanked everyone and opened a portal home.

Once home, Strange bathed Peter, dressed Peter in a warm sleeper, and rocked him with a bottle after getting into pajamas himself.

"Your first word. My little one's growing up so fast. Truly, this has been a wonderful Easter." Strange said softly.

Peter looked sleepily at his papa as he drank his nighttime bottle. He smiled and cooed around the bottle and finished it. Strange laid down in the bed he had placed in the nursery with Peter cuddled next to him. The cloak gently draped over them after Strange covered himself and the baby with a blanket.

This Easter is by far Stranges' favorite.

 **Boom! A nice long Easter chapter for you. Again, I'm not really back. Just spreading some Easter love to you.**

 **I have some other things I wish to address before I disappear again. I've decided (I don't think I've said or made this decision yet) this is Tom Hollands Spider-Man. I was going to have it be whatever Spider-Man you wanted but that would just make it harder on me.**

 **Web Warriors-Still unsure if I'll do your project. I've been trying to rewatch Ultimate Spider-Man (which I'm assuming is where you're coming from) but I can't get past season 2. To me, the cartoon just tries too hard after that season and also Deadpool. You. Don't. Not. Put. Deadpool. In. A. Childs. Cartoon. Not only that, it would quite sometime before I even get to your project. I have a laundry list of projects I want to do first and it would be months before I got to yours. I'm trying to work it out but for some reason, I can't. I promise I'll keep trying though!**

 **When I say I'm not back, I'm really not. Real life is still hectic and I'm still trying to get my nonsense together. I also mentioned that my family and I might be moving across the country (probably in a few months) and that's really going to suck up my time. It already has in fact. I'm going to be helping my parents with renovating our current home and packing everything that we're taking with us. With that said, I have no clue when I'll be back. I was hoping to be back by now, but things are just all over. Right now, I don't think I'll be back until this fall or even sometime next year.**

 **With all that said, I wish you all the Happiest of Easters! If you don't celebrate it, then Happy Something or Happy Sunday!**

 **See ya later Spider-Babies!**


	20. First Day Blues

**AN: Long time no see Spider-Babies! So, we're going to be getting this fic done. Meaning it's time for a time jump. Yup. I'm sorry guys and gals. I really wanted to make my plan work but with real life being so demanding right now and with other things going on, we're going to time jump and get on with the story. That and I don't want y'all to get bored and drag this out longer than it needs to be. Moving on, I just had surgery last Friday on the 21st (my joint implants somehow shifted and broke two of them) and I'm now in recovery. During my recovery, we are going to get this bad boy finished. Also, yes, I took down AAITCR. I'm not going to be able to finish it and I want to repurpose it as I wasn't really happy with it. Anyway, let's get moving!**

 **Mistakes are mine and flames are gross.**

 **Enjoy Spider-Babies!**

 **First Day Blues**

Peter was excited and a little nervous. It was the first day of high school! His best friend Ned was going to the same school and had shared pretty much the same schedule which was awesome. Peter finished getting ready, grabbed his supplies and shoved them in his backpack, and looked at himself in the mirror on the wall one last time. He took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"You're going to be great Peter. High school is nothing! You're going to be great!" Peter chanted.

"Yes, you are," A voice behind him chuckled.

Peter yelped in surprised and jumped around to see his Papa standing there. He calmed his racing heart and puffed out his cheeks like an adorable hamster.

"Papa!" Peter huffed. "Don't do that!"

"What? See what's taking my son so long when I've called him to breakfast five times?" Strange asked amused.

"Sorry. First day jitters," Peter said.

"You'll be just fine. Now come on, breakfast is ready," Strange assured steering his son out of his room and down to the kitchen.

Father and son sat down at the breakfast bar and enjoyed a nice meal of wheat cakes, bacon, and fresh homemade yogurt. When breakfast was finished and dishes were washed and put away, Strange walked his son to school.

"Have a good day little one and remember you'll be just fine," Strange said fussing over Peter by straightening his clothes and hair.

"I will Papa. Save some lives and remember your still a doctor, shaky hands or not," Peter said with a bright smile.

Strange smiled back. Only his son could make him feel better about his hands not being what they use to be, Hell, the scars didn't scare him nor bother him and the shaking when he was little was soothing to him, it was still true to this day. He hugged Peter one last time and headed off to the hospital.

Peter hugged his Papa one last time and headed into the school where Ned was waiting for him.

"Peter!" Ned called to him waving like the adorable dork he is.

"Ned!" Peter called back rushing up to him.

The two hugged and walked to their lockers which close to each other, talking about their adventures.

"Dude, it's so cool the Avengers are your aunts and uncles. Wish I could've hung with you and meet them," Ned said.

"You will someday. You know how they are and Papa is, besides you got to leave the country! Papa says I can't even go to the Candian side of Niagra Falls until I'm sixteen with a drivers license!" Peter said with a laugh.

"Drivers license? Don't mean passport?" Ned asked.

"I already have one. Papa got me one when I was a baby, just in case we needed to leave the country," Peter said.

"Oh. I still don't see why you need a license," Ned said.

"Papa is Papa and has his reasons," Peter shrugged.

"I guess," Ned said.

The bell rang and the two booked it to their first class.

The first was pretty boring as most first days are of course Flash made their lives miserable but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. The first month flew by and the next thing Peter and Ned knew it was already the end of September. Halloween was right around the corner. Peter and Ned were talking about their Halloween plans when their biology teacher walked in with a stack of papers in her arms.

"Alright folks. Listen up. We're going on a field trip to OSCORP next Friday so please have your parents or guardians sign your permission slip and Flash?" The teacher asked the bully.

"Yes, ma'am?" Flash asked innocently.

The teacher leveled a glare at the bully making him slouch in his seat, she knew all about him and his bullying ways. She had no patience or tolerance for him. "Any misbehavior and you'll have yourself a one-way ticket home with two weeks detention, got me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Flash muttered.

"Excuse me, eyes on me," she said. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," He said with his eyes on her.

"Good. Now open your textbooks to page ninety-five," She said turning to the dry erase board and began her lesson.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and each student picked up a permission slip on their way out.

"Peter, I want to talk to you for a moment," The teacher said.

"Y yes, Miss Rameriez?" Peter stammered.

"Relax sweetie, you're not in any trouble. I noticed you're quite gifted in science," she said. "I wanted to give you this to look over."

She handed Peter a piece of paper.

"The AP course?" Peter asked.

She nodded. "I think you'll fit right in and be more challenged. Plus I think Mr. Issac will like you," she said.

Peter stood there stunned not sure what to say.

"You don't have to decide right now but you will have to make a decision. I can give you until field trip day," Miss Rameriez said. "This you can think it over and talk it out, maybe make a list of the pros and cons."

Peter nodded and thanked his teacher. He headed to his locker where Ned was waiting for him. The two walked home together since Ned's was in the general direction of the sanctum.

"The AP course? Dude, you should totally do it!" Ned exclaimed happily.

"But Ned, I would leave you with Flash," Peter said.

"I'll be okay. Besides, you're like crazy smart when it comes to science. We've only been in school for a month and you're already bored, so dude you need to do this. I don't want to be bored. Bored Peter is no fun," Ned said.

"I'll think about it," Peter said.

"You better say yes. Later man!" Ned said.

"Bye," Peter said waving as Ned walked down his street.

Peter made it home and walked inside. He headed up the stairs to the living room.

"Papa? You home?" Peter called out.

"Hello little one," Strange said walking out of a portal.

"Where-?" Peter started.

"The Nile River. How was school?" Strange asked.

Peter told him about the field trip OSCORP and handed his Papa the permission slip. Strange read it over and signed it.

"You know your Uncle Anthony is going to hate that you're going on a field trip to OSCORP," Strange said.

"I know. I'm not planning on telling him, at least until it's over," Peter said.

Strange chuckled. He looked at Peter and sensed something was bothering his son.

"Alright, out with it," Strange said.

"With what?" Peter asked innocently.

Strange gave him a look and Peter spilled his guts. Strange smiled and told Peter he'd proud of him no matter what he decided but Ned did have a point. Peter would be too bored in the normal class. Peter nodded and again, said he'd think about it. He headed to the kitchen, grabbed a snack, and headed to his room.

He chucked his backpack to its corner along with his shoes then flopped on the couch. He takes a bite out of his apple and smiled when The Cloak of Levitation floated in. Peter let it cuddle him and he spoke to it.

Soon next Friday was here. Peter tried to convince his Papa to let him stay home as he had a bad feeling that just couldn't shake but he was made to go. His Papa told him that if he felt any worse he could contact his aunts and uncles as he needed to go on a mission. His Uncle Tony gave him a watch that monitored his vitals and kept track of his location. His hoped his uncle wouldn't look at his location until tomorrow but he something told him that wasn't going to happen. His uncle gave this to him after a disaster took place and it freaked out his entire family. Now the watch only connected to his uncle at the moment as his Papa didn't like to carry his cell phone on missions.

"Ready dude?" Ned asked.

"As I'll ever be," Peter muttered.

The two joined their classmates at the door.

 **Our baby is about to get bitten and you bet his Papa isn't going to be happy.**

 **Until Next Chapter!**


	21. Bitten!

**AN: Hey Spider-Babies! I LOST PETER AND BUCKY! I went to update the story and the entire story was lost. I don't think Fanfiction took it down otherwise I would've gotten an email or at least a PM and I didn't receive one. I could've erased it by accident (it's happened before) or FF may have glitched out and erased the file. Either way, it's lost. Not to worry! When I get my life together and settle down, I will be back fully and bring it back. For now, let's work with what we got! Onwards to the story!**

 **Mistakes are mine and flames are gross**

 **Enjoy my Spider-Babies**

 **Bitten!**

Peter and Ned caught up with their group, received their visitor badges, and followed their teacher and guide to where they were going. Most of the tour was about Norman Osborn and just walking around the office portion of the lab.

"Any questions so far?" The guide asked.

"Are we going to the labs?" A girl named Abby asked.

"We are. That's the second half of the tour. After lunch which is now, we'll head upstairs to the labs," The guide said.

The group groaned. They wanted to see the labs now but their growing bodies need nourishment and followed the adults to the mess hall where lunch was served. Ned filled his plate while Peter had a meager sandwich with a small handful of chips. Ned groaned at Peter's idea of lunch.

"Dude, you have to eat more than that," Ned said.

"I'm not hungry," Peter said.

"Why? Are you okay?" Ned asked. "You seem a little a pale."

"I have a bad feeling that I just can't shake," Peter said.

"Really? What do you think is going to happen?" Ned asked.

"Not sure. Just something bad," Peter said.

The two ate their lunch, took the chance to use the washroom, and meet up with their group to continue the tour. They headed upstairs to the labs and the group was in awe of the activity that was going on. Some scientists were working on some wild projects, others something little, some were putting things together, and others were completing their paperwork. During the tour guides monologue, Flash decided now was a good time to stir up trouble.

"Psst, hey! Penis! Hey Penis!" Flash whispered.

"Ignore him, Peter," Ned whispered to Peter.

"Trying," Peter whispered back.

"Pssssst Penis...hey Penis!" Flash whispered again a little harsher.

"What Flash," Peter gritted out.

"I dare you to go into the spider cage. Unless your too much of a pussy," Flash whispered with a smirk.

"I've got nothing to prove to you," Peter whispered back harshly.

"I knew it! You're scared. Little Penis Strange is afraid of spiders. What a loser," Flash taunted.

"Alright folks, the scientists will break you off into groups and show you their work. Please, stick with your group and be respectful as well as mindful of their work," Miss Ramirez said.

The group of teens was eager to see what the scientists were working on. Peter was paired up with Doctor Curt Connors as the two shared similar fascinations. Dr. Connors took an instant liking into Peter and took him to his wing. The two began working on something Dr. Connors called The Decay Algorithm. As they worked Connors really got to know Peter and wanted to know something.

"Peter?" Connors asked.

"Yes, Doctor?" Peter replied not really looking up from his page.

"Are perchance related to a Richard and Mary Parker?" Connors asked.

"Yeah. Papa said they died though. My mother left outside of his doorstep and he adopted me," Peter said looking up.

"I thought so. Your parents were scientists. They were my partners actually. We were working on this project together when Mary suddenly fell ill. Richard believed this algorithm was the cure to her illness. What we didn't plan on was her being pregnant at the time. When we tested the algorithm on her and while she got better, Norman took notice. Turns out he had the same illness. Peter, I believe-" Connors was cut off from his story.

"Are you saying I'm a mutant or something?" Peter asked shakingly.

"No, but it is possible the algorithm had some effect on you," Connor said softly not wanting to upset Peter further.

"Is that why you picked me? You want to use me as a lab rat?" Peter spat.

"No, Peter! I want to study you, yes, but it's for a good cause! With this algorithm, we can save millions of people!" Connors exclaimed.

Peter shook his head and bolted. He wasn't sure where he was going but he didn't care. He wanted to get away. He ended up where Flash dared him to go. The spider cage. Peter froze. He gulped nervously and slowly made his way out. He freaked when the spiders decided to descend upon him and bolted. When he got out, he heaved a sigh of relief but the relief was short-lived when he felt something bite the back of his hand.

"Ouch!" Peter exclaimed flicking his hand.

He watched the spider fall to the floor and curled up in death.

Peter heard his heart beat loudly in ears. He like he couldn't breathe and it was hot. So hot. The room was spinning and something was beeping. He looked down to see his watch going off. His uncle had been notified of his wild vitals and was most likely on his way. Peter made his way into the hallway and collapsed. Everything sounded like it was underwater and black spots danced in his eyes. He faintly heard a commotion around him. He felt something or someone lift him up from the floor and was now held in strong arms. He looked up to see his Uncle Steve looking at him worriedly.

He wanted to say something but couldn't. Instead, he let the darkness take him.

 **Poor Peter! He should've stayed home. So this whole thing was based on a what if I had when I was younger. What if Norman killed his parents for the algorithm that Richard had created to save his wife that suddenly fell ill with the same thing Norman had. It worked and affected Peter but it was dormant until he was bitten. This could be where his regeneration abilities stemmed from. Again just a what if.**

 **Puppens-Thank you for the Well Wish! I'm healing very well and pretty fast (I'm a speed healer) My second post-op is coming up soon and I'm hoping to get my stitches out. I don't want to hurt my baby either but it's necessary to the plot...boo...That was quite the time jump, but it was a necessary jump.**

 **Until Next Chapter!**


	22. Don't Be Still My Heart

**AN: So, I decided to take on a painting project to use up some blank canvases I had lying around and the project took me all day. Literally. From the time I got started in the morning until nine o'clock at night, I was painting. It was actually pretty therapeutic. Anyway! I have news! If you didn't know, I'm an indie author in real life. I've four books out and they're all ebooks but good news to those of you who don't have e-readers or e-reader apps, I have paperback copies now in the works! Whoop whoop! If you'd like to check out my work, head over to Amazon, select Kindle Store and type in my name Emily Hagenbaugh in the search bar. Even if you don't purchase a book, it would mean the world to me if you spread the word! If you do purchase a book, enjoy and please be sure to review! Feedback is important to us as it helps out a lot ;) Thanks Spider-Babies!**

 **Mistakes are mine and flames are gross**

 **Enjoy Spider-Babies**

 **Don't Be Still My Heart!**

Tony moved his body in rhythm to the blaring music he had pounding in the workshop as he sketched out blueprints for a project for Peter. He loved having his nephew come over and work with him. The kid's genius rivaled his own and he loved seeing Peters creations. Plus, Peter helped him improve on some of his suits and the team's equipment. Tony looked over the blueprint and scratched his goatee. He wanted to make this project challenging as Peter got bored easy and hated when things were too easy. He was about to continue when his phone went off. He had FRIDAY pause the music and took his out of his pocket. It was an alert from Peter's watch!

"FRIDAY, bring up this notification from Peter's watch!" Tony demanded.

"On it. It's Peter's vitals! His rate has spiked and is continuing to spike. Something is causing him distress!" FRIDAY relayed with urgency.

"Shit! Call Bruce and the others! Where's Peter now?" Tony asked.

"OSCORP Labs," FRIDAY said.

"OSCORP? What the hell is he doing in that shit hole?!" Tony asked as his suit was assembling on his body.

"I'm unsure boss, but you better get moving!" FRIDAY urged.

"I'm going!" Tony bit back.

Tony rushed out to the launch pad and took off. He opened his comm when he saw that others had deployed.

"Guys, I only need Brucie Bear on this one," Tony said trying to keep his cool.

 _"Peter's our family too man! Of course, we're coming! Besides, I don't trust Norman as far as I can throw him,"_ Clint responded.

 _"I'm with Clint on this one. Norman seems to up to some pretty shifty things lately,"_ That was Steve.

"Alright, you can come and Cap, no one says shifty anymore. We say sketchy," Tony said.

Laughter was heard on the comms as Captain America tried to defend himself with the line of "back in my day." The laughter was short lived as the team quickly arrived at OSCORP and rushed inside with FRIDAY directing them and urging them to hurry as Peter's vitals were dropping. They found Peter on the floor pale, barely breathing, sweaty and shaky.

Captain America shook himself out of his shock first and rushed up to Peter, gently lifting him up. Peter glanced into his eyes for a brief moment before passing out. Bruce rushed over and looked him over then demanded he gets him and Peter back to the compound quickly! Steve wasted no time rushed out with Bruce and Clint hot on his heels.

Tony while arguing with Norman Osborn when the man came running in to see what the commotion was, watched as Steve picked up Peter and Bruce examining him. The two raced off with Clint. Natasha was right behind him at the ready just in case. After arguing and threatening each other for a good five minutes, Tony and Natasha took off back to the compound. Peter needed him and he couldn't continue arguing with Norman as much as he wanted to tear the salty butthole a new one, he was needed elsewhere.

On the way to the compound, Tony contacted the Sanctum hoping someone was there. Luckily, Wang had just returned from a solo mission and promised to contact Strange right away. Just as he touched down a portal opened and out popped an angry wizard.

"Where is he!?" Strange demanded.

"Infirmary. Come on," Tony said.

The three ran inside with Tony leading them. They reached the infirmary and Steve stopped them. He said only Strange was allowed in at the moment since he is Peter's father and a doctor, the rest of them had to stay outside until Bruce gave the green light. Strange ran inside with Tony and Steve arguing. Strange commanded the cloak to wait outside and it obeyed...with reluctance. Strange changed into scrubs with a blue protective robe over them, placed on a surgical cap, a face mask, and gloves after scrubbing up. He went into the examination room and demanded to know what was going on. He looked at Peter and his anger increased. He wasn't angry at Peter. No. Just himself, Norman bloody Osborn, and the world. Peter was lying on the bed with his face twisted in pain, intubated, and had many wires and tubes attached to him.

Bruce explained what happened and Strange felt not only angry but guilty. Peter said he had a bad feeling but yet, he made him go to school anyway. Now his Peter, his baby was lying before him sick and barely breathing. Bruce told Strange that it seems like Peter had been bitten by something and he was trying to figure what so he can create the proper medicine to treat Peter.

"Without the thing that bit him, I can't make the proper medicine to treat him," Bruce said. "Only thing we can do is make him comfortable."

"No," Strange said softly. "There is a way. I hate to do this to my own son but it must be done."

Strange placed a hand on Peter's burning forehead and looked inside his sons' mind. He never did this as Peter has a right to privacy and knows he can always speak to his father about anything. He poked around until he found what he was looking for. He found Peter talking to a man and then running away winding up in a chamber filled with webs and spiders. He saw a blue and red biting Peter then dying after.

After poking around in his sons' head, Strange contacted Wong to retrieve the spider and bring it to him as quickly as he could. Wong promised to be fast and got on it. Strange didn't get to breathe as the monitors began blaring.

Peter's heart had gone silent.

 **Peter no! Breathe damn you, breathe!**

 **Puppens101-Ouch! That's no fun. I've been off and on an operating since I was three. This is nothing new to me. I have no clue what happened to Peter and Bucky, but with the FF has been lately, it wouldn't surprise me if they have or had a bug that caused it to disappear. Of course, they did! They're the Avengers ;) They don't follow logic XD**

 **WebWarriors: Doc Connors seems to have good intentions in versions of Spider-Man but...always seems a bit shady, at least to me. Papa Strange isn't going to be happy when Peter tells him what really happened. Thank you for the Well Wish! Sadly, surgery isn't anything new with me. I've been off and on the operating table since I three. I've gotten used to it.**

 **Guest-Thank you love! I hope you stick around for more Spidey goodness!**


	23. On The Radar

**AN: I bloody suck. I'm so so so sorry my loves. Real-life has been super demanding and any chance that I do get to write just vanishes as quickly as it comes. I really want to finish this but I may have to put this on a permanent hiatus or put it up for adoption. I really want to finish this. I hate not being able to complete projects but sometimes you have to stop and move on. We'll see what happens though, for now, I'm going to do my best to get this complete. Without further delay, let's go!**

 **Mistakes? Perfection's overrated. Flames? *roast mallows***

 **Enjoy my Spider-Babies!**

 **Blip On The Bad Guys Radar**

Norman Osborn examined the papers and screens in front of him once more. The child that had been bitten a few days had somehow miraculously survived and his DNA was nothing short of amazing. Norman needed this boy. He needed to study him and make a serum of sorts. Not just any serum. A super serum. This would prevent him from dying and make his own army of super soldiers that would surpass even Captain America himself. He would become the most powerful man in the world and nothing could stop him.

"With that child, I'll be the most powerful man in the world," Norman chuckled to himself.

Someone was on a power high. Norman punched a number on his phone and waited for the person to pick up.

"Connors! Where's my data?!" Norman demanded. "And have you located the child?"

 _"The data is coming sir, I needed to be absolutely sure that everything's correct. Just because the boy survived doesn't mean anyone else will. As far as locating him, I haven't found him yet."_

"Get on it!" Norman snarled and slammed the end call button.

Norman then turned his attention to the screens and examined them once. He took a closer look at the child and something told him that there was something familiar about him. It clicked. How was it possible? No one, not one single person told him about this.

"It can't be," Norman muttered.

He scooted back a little and dug out a photo frame and looked at it. It was a photo of him, Richard Parker, Brue Banner, and Curt Connors. Norman looked at Richard and at the child on the screen.

"Richard had a child?" Norman wondered aloud. "This just got better." He said with a wicked and crooked grin.

He turned back to his screens and began researching on the child. He needed to know everything about the boy and where he lived and who he lived with now.

 **Meanwhile back at Avengers Compound**

Strange was in a meditative state on the outside. He was really in the astral plane with Peter. Yup. Peter knows magic. Peter asked Strange if he would teach him and Strange did. Peter was such a natural and so good that he could possibly surpass him.

In this astral plane, Strange was holding his ill son in his arms. Wong came through and had gotten the spider from OSCORP. Between Bruce, Strange, and other amazing scientists, an antidote was made, tested, and administered. Peter's life took a turn for the worst as the antidote failed. He was healing now, though on his own. He did have a few more scares such as seizures when his fever spiked, his BP and oxygen falling, and he crashed two more times. After the third crash, Peter slipped into a coma and his vitals began shutting down.

The strange part is that the antidote isn't the thing that saved Peter. No. His altered DNA is what saved him. The antidote failed and was the cause of organs shutting down. They had to flush out the antidote and let Peter heal on his own. Peter was still ill but not as bad as he was before. Just a mild fever leftover from the stress and strain of everything.

Strange tightened his hold on his son and whispered softly to him as he did the last few nights. He heard people entering the room and had to leave. He placed Peter back into his body and reentered his.

"Well?" Strange asked.

"He's healing nicely and he's coming out of the coma," Bruce said happily. "I suspect he'll wake up soon."

"Good good," Strange said with a sigh of relief.

"What are going to do now?" Bruce asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Strange asked.

"Well, Peter's going be enhanced and he knows magic. He's going to be a target if he's not already on someone's radar," Bruce said.

Bruce was right. If Peter wasn't on someone's radar when this started, he probably is now.

"I don't know. The Sanctum has defenses that could keep us hidden and safe. Worse case, I'll have to take him to the country where I learned magic," Strange said.

"Has Peter been out of the country?" Bruce asked.

"No. He tried to make a portal to China once to get and I quote "authentic" Chinese food," Strange said with a fond smile.

"Sounds like Peter. What about here? He would be among family and we can homeschool him. Tony and I are great at math and science, Bucky and Steve can teach him history, and vice versa," Bruce said.

Strange had considered it.

"I'll wait for Peter to wake up. I want him to decide as he will be leaving school and his friends. I don't want that but he'll be angry if he puts anyone in danger," Strange said.

Bruce nodded. He looked over Peter once more and left the father and son to give them some privacy.

Strange went back into the astral plane and summoned Peter. Strange held Peter in his arms once more, healing and whispering to him.

Nothing was going to take his son. Nothing.

 **Alrighty, Spider-Babies. There's the next chapter for you! Here's hoping we get this done and I don't have to put this up for adoption or anything.**

 **See ya next chapter!**


End file.
